Hold On
by TearYouApart19
Summary: Sequel to the story Pain. If you haven't read it do so before reading this story. After everything that she has gone through and what it has yet to come can Kat keep it together or will she fall apart? Olivia and Porter pairing. Trigger Warnings for future chapters. Takes place in Season 15
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU and the characters only Dick Wolf does. I only own my original characters and the plot.**

**Takes place in Season 15**

* * *

"Good morning sunshine."

A groan was heard in the living room as the young girl started to wake up. She blinked her eyes to wipe the blurriness away. When her vision became clear her eyes were gazing on a man's face with a sinister smile. She recoiled back and whimpered as he chuckled lightly and grasped her chin so he could keep eye contact with her.

"Kathryn, we have to be quiet or we are going to wake your mother," he frowned. "Do you understand?"

Kat tried to nod but couldn't since he was still grasping her chin so she just blinked once. He nodded and roughly let her go. He took a sip of the bottle of whiskey and offered her some. She shook her head and glanced at her mother, who was on the ground and unconscious. Lewis followed her gaze and looked back at her.

"Don't worry she doesn't need to know."

She shook her head again and he shrugged.

"Suit yourself then."

He walked towards the kitchen again and Kat continued to stare at her sleeping mother. It has been two days since they been here. Two days that they were been tortured by Lewis. He mostly talked to her mother but something he would start talking to her. She shifted a bit in her chair and winced as the rope dug deeper into her wrists and legs. She heard the stove been turned on and she glanced at what he was doing.

"I ran out of cigarettes," he turned back to stare at her. "But this will do."

He walked back towards her as he whistled.

"Such a shame that your boyfriend thinks that you are visiting your dog," he took her phone from his back pocket and started going through it again. "You must miss them both terribly."

Kat just stared at him and tried to say something but it came out muffled since her mouth was covered by duct tape. Lewis put her phone back to one of his pockets and grabbed the bottle again.

"I think is time to wake your mother don't you think?"

Kat could only watch as he poured the brown liquid on her mother's face. The detective spluttered and coughed as the liquid ran over face. Lewis hoisted the chair into a sitting position and Olivia blinked a couple of times until her eyes flicked around the room until they rested on Kat. She visibly relaxed but tensed again when Lewis blocked her view of her daughter.

"Want a drink? I already offered Kat some but she didn't want any," he glanced back at Kat. "You should be proud to have a daughter like her Olivia. She doesn't want to break her twelve steps."

Kat turned her attention to the kitchen when the smell of something burning reached her nose. Lewis left the bottle on the counter when he entered the kitchen and both Bensons observe what he was doing. Kat's heart started to beat faster when she saw a wire iron hanger on his left hand and the gun on his right hand.

"I already told Kat that I ran out of cigarettes so I needed something else," he stood in front of Olivia again and Kat glared at him. "I'll ask you again…do you want a drink?"

Olivia shook her head. He smiled at her and took two steps back. Kat's screams came out muffled as he pressed the hot wire on her chest just like he did when he had the cigarettes except this time the pain was worse. A few tears escaped her eyes but she could still see her mom struggling against the restrains and her muffled shouting directed at Lewis. He pressed it more for a few more seconds before throwing it on the ground. He lowered his head and licked the burn mark on Kat's chest.

Kat tried to move away but he placed the gun on her head. She stopped moving and looked at her mother. She noticed the fury on her mother's eyes as she continued to struggle. He suddenly stood up and turned to look at the detective again.

"Now will you have a drink?"

This time Olivia nodded and Lewis grabbed the bottle. He was about to rip the tape off of her face when he pointed the gun at Kat's direction again.

"Scream like last time and this time I will shoot her."

Olivia nodded and he ripped the tape off. She spit on his face and he took a step back to wipe it off his face.

"That's for burning my daughter you son of a bitch," Olivia snarled.

Lewis just chuckles and clutches the bottle. He puts the tape back on Olivia's mouth and yanks off Kat in one yank. Before Kat could have said something Lewis yanked her hair back and something was shoved inside her mouth. She started chocking as the liquid traveled down her throat. What seemed like forever the bottle was taken out of her mouth and she started coughing as whiskey spluttered down her shirt.

"That's for spitting at my face detective," Lewis threw the empty bottle on the ground.

Olivia's phone went off and Lewis went to go get it from the counter. Olivia grunted and Kat raised her head to look at her.

"I'm fine," Kat said hoarsely. "It just burns a bit."

"You know this Porter guy doesn't stop calling and messaging you. Is he her boyfriend?" Lewis asked curiously as he looked up from the phone and stare at the teen.

"Yeah," she cleared her throat but it still stung a bit. "He is FBI."

"FBI, huh?"

"Yup."

He turned his attention to Olivia. "Is that true?"

She nodded.

"That's funny. Does he live here? Because I don't see any pictures of him around or any of his clothes except for blue shirt and tie."

Kat didn't say anything.

"Oh wait I did found a picture," he went to her room and picked something from the ground. "I'm guessing this is your dad?"

Kat gazed at the picture he was holding. It was the only picture she had of him. In the picture he was holding her in his arms. She guessed it was when she was born since it looked like the hospital room. She looked up and glared at Lewis.

"Put it down."

He shrugged and threw it behind him.

"I want to talk to your mother now."

He taped her mouth again and yanked off Olivia's.

"Now I want to talk to you."

Kat hear them talking for a while. She stared at her mother in shock when the detective told Lewis to leave New York and pretend that no one torture ever happened. Lewis pointed the gun at Olivia and was about to say something when the phone went off again. He growled in frustration and grabbed the eldest Benson's cell. His eyes widen and he quickly threw it on the ground "Plans have been changed ladies," he said, scratching his head. "It looks like Mr. Porter is on his way to the precinct and when he realizes you're not there he will come looking for you here."

"Just go Lewis."

"Yeah but not alone," Lewis stopped pacing and stared at Olivia.

"Don't. I'm an NYPD detective. My boyfriend, my partner, the squad and the whole department will hunt you down."

Lewis got close to her face and smirked, "But we are just getting started Olivia. Let's keep playing the game."

* * *

Porter sighs heavily as he stepped out of the elevator. He hasn't heard from Liv for two days and he was getting slightly worried. He knew that she put a lot of her time in her job but he was worried about her health. It wouldn't be the first time for him to visit Olivia in the squad and berate her for working too hard and telling her to at least sleep for a few hours. He was greeted by the officer behind the desk near the entrance of the squad and his eyes landed on Olivia's empty desk.

"What are you doing here Porter?"

He looked to his left and saw Sergeant Munch walking his way as he clutched a cup of coffee.

"Looking for Liv."

Munch frowned. "Cragen gave her two days off."

"He did?"

"Porter!"

Dean turned around and saw Cragen and Amaro stepping out of Cragen's office. Nick went to sit on at his desk and Porter walked towards the Captain with Munch following behind him.

"Did we cross an FBI case we didn't know about?"

"Not this time," Porter smiled slightly. "I was actually looking for Olivia. She hasn't called me back or replied to any of my messages."

"No, I gave her two days off. She was pretty down when they let Lewis walk," Cragen said.

"I can try calling her," Nick said as he started dialing her number from his phone desk.

"Maybe she just needs some time alone," Munch shrugged. "Have you tried talking to Kat?"

"No," Dean frowned a bit. "I would think she is busy with school or visiting Riddler."

Nick hanged up the phone and sighed. "Went straight to voicemail and I left her a message."

"Like I said she just needs some time to herself."

Porter rubs his eyes. "Well I will just swing by her apartment. Hopefully she will be there."

Nick stands up and grabs his coat. "Mind if I come with?"

"No, suit yourself," Porter shrugs. He shakes hand with Cragen and Munch. "Thanks for your help. We'll let you guys know when we see her."

"For the mean time I'll try to call her again and Kat," Cragen said as he made his way towards his office. Nick and Dean nodded and they made their way out of the squad and inside the elevators.

"Are we taking your car?" Nick glanced at Porter.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure she is okay."

"Then why won't she at least answer once," Porter retorted as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator. They walked out of the 16-precinct and Nick followed Porter to his vehicle. Porter drove as fast as he could and almost arriving at Olivia's apartment Amaro's phone went off.

"Yeah Captain," Nick said, "Alright. We will be arriving in a couple of minutes. Okay, yeah bye."

"What did he told you?"

"He called Liv and it went straight to voicemail again. He then called Kat's phone and it rang a couple of times before going to voicemail."

Porter slammed the staring wheel and drove a bit faster. He slammed on the breaks hard when he arrived at the front of Olivia's apartment building ten minutes later. He and Amaro quickly climbed the steps to the fourth floor and made their way to her door. They shared a look when they saw the piling papers and mail on the small welcoming mat.

"Olivia!" Dean pounded on the blue door. "It's Dean! Open up!"

"Maybe she is asleep?"

"For 35 hours?" Porter raised his eyebrow at Nick.

"Or she hasn't left the apartment."

"So why didn't Kat at least picked up the mail?" The FBI agent pressed his ear against the door.

Nick didn't say anything and pounded on the door.

"Liv it's Nick! We came to check on you if you were alright!"

"I'm not hearing anything," Dean growled as he moved away from the door.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

The agent looked at the SVU detective and then at the door. Nick understood what he meant and he quickly grabbed his gun just in case. Porter also grabbed his gun and he kicked the door opened. Both men rushed in as fast as they could. Amaro entered the kitchen and Dean in the living room.

"What the hell happen here?!" Porter shouted looking around the destroyed living room.

Nick was about to reply when they heard something in one of the bedrooms. Dean ran towards Olivia's room while Nick went to Kat's room. Porter noticed that Liv's room was also a mess and that her bedding was gone. His heart began to beat faster and his blood ran cold. He didn't want to think about but what else could it be.

"Porter!"

Dean made his way to where Nick shouted and almost lost his balance when he noticed someone on Kat's bed tied up. He helped the detective cut off the retrains from both wrists and legs.

"Are you alright? Where are you hurt? Where is she?" Porter gather her in his arms and but she gently pushed him away. He looked down at her in confusion and Nick called Cragen and telling him what he and Porter found in the apartment.

"Lewis took her, Dean. He took my daughter!" Olivia sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Nick and Porter just stared at each trying to process what is happening.

* * *

**First chapter of the sequel!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Just a little heads up I will make Lewis more sinical and twisted in this story. There will me more details of torture and such in the upcoming chapters. **

**I'm sorry that I didn't uploaded on Friday but I just came back from visiting family over the 4th of July thing. And I think that is it.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU and the characters only Dick Wolf does. I only own my original characters and the plot.**

**Takes place in Season 15**

* * *

_**TW: Rape and Torture**_

"We're almost there," Lewis whispered to Kat as he dragged her towards a slightly opened door.

Kat didn't know where she was. All she can remember was been put on a trunk and Lewis driving for hours. For all she knew they could be in another state. When he took her out of the trunk she noticed that it was night time and he left the bed covers on the car. What he didn't notice is that she took her bracelet off and left it in the spare tire.

"I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will," he kicked open the door and her eyes widen when she saw and old lady tied to her bed in only her underwear. Lewis sat the teen in a nearby chair that was tied to one of the bedposts at the end of the bed. He didn't take off the handcuffs but he tied her legs against the legs of the chair and forced her hands behind and wrapping rope around her arms.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and went around to the other side of the bed. He grabbed the packet of cigarettes and lighted one up. Lewis took a drag and let it out slowly. The old lady whimpered and he smirked at her as he leaned closer to her and placed the lit tip of the cigarette on her chest. The lady cried and tried to move away but couldn't. Kat cringe and shuffled in her seat.

"I'm going to do things to her that she has ever imagine," he whispered as he cupped the woman's cheek. It made the young Benson's skin crawl. "After tonight…I will always be on her mind until she dies."

Lewis put out the cigarette and grabbed his pocket knife as he straddled the lady's hips. He started to kiss her neck and the lady started to cry but they came out muffled. Kat pulled on her restrains and Lewis stopped what he was doing and started to laugh.

"Just like your mother," he spit on the ground. "Wanting to save people." He got off the lady and stood behind the teen. He petted her hair and whispered in her ear, "I want you to be as quiet as possible and not take your eyes on what we are doing. Understand?"

Kat looked up at him and glared. Lewis sighed and took out his pocket knife. He flicked it and traced the blade against Kat's cheek. He swiftly made a cut but not deep enough to make the wound bleed a lot. She moved her head and closed her eyes from the slight pain she was feeling. She quickly nodded and felt a hand petting her hair before it went away.

"That's better. Now, let's continue shall we? We don't want to keep Mrs. Mayer waiting."

He quickly jumped on top of Mrs. Mayer and continued what he was doing. He would murmur things to the old lady and she would whimper or cry silently. He made a few cuts on her thighs and arms while he would take a drag from cigarettes and putting them out on her skin.

"Enough foreplay," he frowned and started to unbuckle his belt.

Kat looked away and suddenly felt a hand grasp her chin hard and turned her head. Lewis looked furious and took the tape off her mouth. His hand slid from her chin to her neck. He squeezed and the teen felt her lungs slightly burn for the need of oxygen.

"What did I say about looking away?!"

She was gasping for breath and started to trash around the chair. Lewis squeezed harder and her vision started to fade. Suddenly the pressure went away and she gasped for breath. Kat felt his hand squeeze both of her cheeks and something was shoved on her mouth. It was different than the whiskey but she knew it was another type of bottle of alcohol when she recognized the burning sensation hitting the back of her throat. Kat spit most of it out when the bottle left her mouth. She coughed and looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"I hope they kill you when they find you," she gasped.

He rolled his eyes and placed the tape back to her mouth. He continued to unbuckle his belt and grasped it on his hand when he took it off. She smiled darkly at Mrs. Meyer and crawled towards her. He quickly wraps the belt around her neck and yanked the tape off her mouth. He grabs her head before he does anything he looks back at Kat and say, "Look away and she is dead."

Kat felt the blood leave her face and stomach drop when she realized what he was going to do. He grabbed his private parts and shoved himself in Mrs. Meyers' mouth. All the teen could do is stare and still couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Her brain couldn't observe it all. She could hear the gagging from the lady and the moans coming from Lewis. Then he pulled himself out and started to rape the old lady.

Her heart started to beat faster and faster and became lightheaded. It felt like things were moving slow motion. She could hear her heartbeat and the blood rushing through her veins but she could also hear the muffled cries and yells of the old lady tied to the bed. Lewis kept grunting and moaning but his eyes weren't focused on Mrs. Meyers…they were staring at the teen tied to the chair. Kat could see the gleeful look on his eyes and for the first time the teen did wanted to Lewis to kill her on the spot.

"She feels amazing," he grunted. He then flipped the woman on her stomach and continued to rape her. Kat felt dizzy and before she blacked out she heard Lewis say, "I wish your mother was also here to see this."

* * *

Porter walked quickly towards Olivia, who was staring at the evidence board in the squad room. It has been a couple of hours since she was released from the hospital. The doctor told her to take it easy for the next couple of days. He informed Porter of the cigarette burns and the alcohol in her system. She luckily didn't have any broken bones. Olivia hasn't spoken a word the whole drive but once they stepped in the squad room she started to fire questions to Cragen.

The Captain told them they are hunting down the Lincoln and he was on his way to the courtroom when he was informed that Counselor Meyer will be present to a hearing. Amanda left with him while Nick and Fin stayed in the squad and tried to track down the car. They had retrieved Olivia's phone from the coat fetish guy but the guy didn't tell them about Meyer until that morning in the interrogation room. He only gave it up because he confessed he was missing his coats and needed relief.

"Liv," Porter said softly.

"I tried talking to her but she won't answer."

Porter turned his attention to Mark, Kat's boyfriend. They young man arrived before Porter and Olivia. They found him crying on Olivia's desk as Munch told him what happen. Porter tried to comfort him but Mark just told him to find Kat as fast they could. Porter promised they will find Kat alive. Mark didn't say anything but just nodded.

"Olivia," Dean hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Cragen said they arrived at the courthouse and are looking for Meyer."

"I just want her back," the detective choked. "I failed to protect her."

"Hey," Porter frowned at her and turned her around so she would face him completely. "You did everything you could to protect her. I'm sure she knows that. Don't beat yourself up, please Olivia."

She didn't say anything but stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. Porter hugged her back and heard someone stand up. From the corner of his eyes he saw Mark walk towards the coffee table to give them some alone time. His eyes fell on the evidence board and his blood ran cold. He couldn't tear his eyes from the pictures form past cases but couldn't also look away from the school picture in which Kat was smiling. He hasn't told anyone, not even Liv, but he saw Kat like a daughter.

"Olivia you need to rest," he murmured to her.

She gently let go of him and frowned, "I can't."

"You must try, please?"

"Dean I don't want to. I need to—"

"Guys! Cragen called," Fin stood up from his chair.

"What did he say?" Olivia said urgently, walking towards him.

"Meyer told him that she was with Lewis and didn't see Kat."

"She could have been in the trunk," Nick said.

"That's what Cragen told her. He also said that they went to her parent's house for dinner and after that he dropped her off to the train station."

"That's it?" Mark frowned.

"No," Fin said, "Cragen thinks he drove back to her parent's place after he dropped her off."

"Then what are we doing here and talking?" Olivia made her way to the elevators with Nick, Porter and Fin behind her.

Mark was about to follow them when Munch stopped him and told him to stay behind since its police matter. The teen protested but Munch calmed him down and explained why. Mark didn't like it but he did what Munch told him and he waited for any news. Meanwhile, the detectives drove to the address that Amanda sent Fin on his phone.

"Liv!" Porter shouted at her when she jumped out of the car before it came to a full stop.

They arrived at the same time as Cragen and other officers. Porter and Nick ran after her while Fin made his way towards the Lincoln with Cragen. Amanda ran after Nick and they both went towards the kitchen while Olivia and Porter went to the open door. They both noticed the mess in the bedroom and the tied chair to the bedpost.

"Place is a dump," Porter looked around. Nick and Amanda arrived at the bedroom. They lowered their guns and Nick noticed the glazed look on his partner's eyes.

"We found Meyer's dad shot in the kitchen floor. He is dead," Amanda said.

"Any sign of other people?" Porter asked.

"No."

They heard something moved in the closet and they all raised their guns. Nick and Porter nodded to each other and opened the closet door. They gasped when they say Mrs. Meyer tied up wearing only her underwear. Nick and Porter untied the ropes. Porter gently carried her out of the house with the other detectives walking behind him.

"I need a medic now!"

Two medics rushed with a stretcher and Porter gently placed her on top of it. One of the medics covered her with a blanket and Amanda told them she will ride with her. Olivia quickly turned to the Lincoln and headed towards it. Fin tried to stop her but she pushed past him and stopped in her tracks. She knees began to buckle and Porter held her by the arms.

"She is still alive," Porter said to her when he noticed the bloody bed covers. "We know she was in the house."

"How?" Cragen firmly asked.

"There was a chair tied to the bedpost at the end of the bed," Nick chirped. "It looks like he made her watch while he tortured Mrs. Meyer."

"That sick son of a bitch," Cragen whispered.

Olivia noticed something in the covers and grabbed it.

"What is it?" Nick asked, stepping closer to her.

"It's her bracelet. The one that Mark gave her for Christmas," Olivia clutched to it and rested her closed fist to her heart. "She is still out there with him."

"We called Munch and told him that he took Meyer parent's car. He says he is tracking it down also their credit cards and bank cards."

"What kind of car did they drive?" Porter asked, taking his cell out.

"A dark green SUV," Fin hollowly said.

Porter nodded and called one of his agents giving him the details.

Fin's phone started to ring and he quickly answered it, "Amanda? What you got? Ok…well keep up posted when she wakes up." He hanged up after that.

"What did Mrs. Meyer told her?" Cragen asked.

"Nick was right. Lewis made Kat watch while he was raping and torturing Mrs. Meyer and that Kat passed out soon after."

"That piece of shit," growled Nick, kicking on the tires of the Lincoln.

"She also said that before Kat passed out he told her something."

"What?" Olivia looked at Fin.

Fin sighed before answering, "That he wished you were also to see him rape Mrs. Meyer."

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment trying to process what she was told. Her daughter just witnessed a rape. The one thing she didn't wanted her daughter to ever see has happened and she wasn't there to protect her. Kat was still out there with that sick man and here she was clutching on the bracelet her daughter had left behind.

Cragen stepped closer to Olivia and said, "We are going to catch him Olivia. She will be alive when we do."

"But at what cost?" Olivia stared at him, no emotions in her eyes. "She is already damaged. How much more does she need to suffer before we catch him?"

To that no one had an answer.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I hope you all have a great weekend and stay safe. Thanks for your patience. Thanks for all the new followers and reviews.**

**Review!**

**P.S: If you have any questions feel free to sent me a PM or on the tumblr blog in my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you guys.**

* * *

Kat looked out the window and groaned in frustration. She didn't know how long she has been inside the SUV for but there was no one was in sight. It was night time and Lewis parked behind a building that looked like a warehouse store. Her arms were aching from been handcuffed and her mouth felt dry. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the cool passenger window. She still remembered the rape and her stomach began to turn. Lewis was one sick man and he was going to go to hell for it.

She felt someone bang on the window and she wanted to cry when she saw that smirk on Lewis' face. He opened the back door and slightly climbed next to her. She noticed the brown bag and her body tensed. He pulled out his gun and Kat slightly jumped.

"I'm going to give you something to drink but you must promise me not to scream," he took out a water bottle and Kat nodded her head eagerly. She wanted something to drink besides the alcohol he has been forcing down her throat. He gently pulled the tape off and slowly took the cap off the water bottle.

"Please," Kat hoarsely whispered. "I need water."

"I bet you do with all the alcohol and sleeping pills I been giving you," he pressed the opened bottle on her lips and Kat greedily started to drink on the water that she started to couch a bit. Some of the water ran down her shirt but she didn't cared. Lewis took the bottle away and frowned at her. "Easy there Kathryn. I don't want you chocking on water."

"More."

"No I think you had enough," he drank the rest of the water and threw it out of the car.

Kat let out a frustrated cry but was soon quieted when she felt Lewis lips harshly on hers. She was about to bite him but he stopped kissing her and put the tape on her mouth again.

"I bought a couple of things for us to play with," he started to pull them out of the bag. "Rope, tarp, wire and something else but I'm keeping it a surprise." He smiled at her again and petted her hair. "We are close to our special place. You are going to enjoy it."

"Hey!"

Lewis quickly climbed out of the SUV and slammed the door. Kat saw the security guy climb out of his car. He started to walk closer towards Lewis and she felt hope rise on her chest.

"This is a restricted area for the public," the security guy flashed his flashlight at Lewis. "You can't park here."

"Sorry, sir," Lewis said. "I was just leaving."

The security guy narrowed his eyes at Lewis and pointed the flashlight at the backseat where Kat was sitting. She started to struggle and her screams came out muffled. The security guy rushed forwards and gasped when he saw Kat. He turned around but Lewis gripped him by the throat and shot him in the head.

Kat cried in horror and her eyes widen. He let the body fall to floor and glared at Kat. He bent down and grabbed the keys off the hip of the security guy.

Lewis straightened up and opened the door. He harshly pulled Kat out and let her fall on the ground as well. He picked up the dead body of the guy and put him inside the SUV. He slammed the door closed and picked Kat up from the ground and grabbed the brown bag. As fast as he could he made his way to the other car and forced Kat in the backseat. He climbed to the driver's seat and turned on the car.

As he sped away from the warehouse he yelled at Kat, "Look what you made me do! It's your fault that he is dead!"

Kat just lay still on the seats and could still hear the bang of the gun. She had witnessed someone get rape and now she just saw someone get shot. She didn't know how much can take before she will beg Lewis to kill her.

* * *

Amanda glanced at the detective sitting next to her. She couldn't imagine what Olivia has been going through. The blonde detective wanted to say something to break the silence but didn't know what to say. She sighed and looked down at her brown leather boots.

"Is not your fault."

Rollins turned her attention to the brunette detective. Her eyes glanced down at Benson's fisted hand. Olivia hasn't let go of the bracelet since she found it when they went to the Meyers' house. That was hours ago. She brought her eyes back up and blue eyes connected with brown eyes. Amanda could see the anguish and pain in Olivia's eyes. Her face looked beyond her years and there were purple bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Amanda frowned and looked away.

"Yes it is. If I haven't brought Lewis in—"

"He would still be out there and keep doing what he has been doing for years," Olivia interrupted the young detective.

"Your daughter wouldn't have been kidnapped," Amanda said hollowly.

Olivia didn't say anything and looked down at the bracelet again. "You were just doing your job."

The door across from them opened and a certain redhead was standing behind it. Both detectives stood up from the chairs.

"She's awake," Counselor Meyer said. "She wants to talk."

The detectives walked towards the door and Meyer moved aside to let them in the room. Olivia noticed the tired look on Mrs. Meyer and the tube of IV injected on her arm. She could hear the steady heartbeats coming from the heart monitor.

"Mrs. Meyers we are sorry to what has happened to you," Amanda said, moving closer to the end of the hospital bed.

The old lady just nodded. "I know you need to ask me questions. I will tell you everything."

Rollins glanced at Olivia. The eldest detective walked towards Mrs. Meyers and sat on the chair next to her.

"Can you tell us what happen?"

"My daughter," the old woman's eyes flicked towards Counselor Meyer, "brought a man with her to join us for supper. He was a very charming man and very nice."

Olivia grabbed one of the photos from her the pocket of her jacket. "Is this the man?"

Mrs. Meyer let out a chocking sob. "Yes that was him."

The detective put the photo away.

"For how long did he stayed?"

"Two or three hours," the redhead said from the other side of the bed. "After we all ate he offered me to take me to the train station."

"Did he step outside to check the car anytime throughout dinner?" Olivia asked, leaning a bit forward.

"Not once."

After a pause of silence Amanda asked, "At what time did he came back?"

"Must have been an hour when he came back," Mrs. Meyer let out a shaky breath. "He pointed a gun at me and asked where my husband was. He shot him," Her eyes began to spill tears and she started to cry silently.

"It's okay, take your time," Olivia whispered.

Counselor Meyer grasped her mother's hand and murmured comforting words. After a couple of minutes of crying, Mrs. Meyer wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"He grabbed me by the arm and led me towards my room. He told me to take off my clothes but quickly changed his mind," she shifted a bit and winced. "He tied me up on the bed and taped my mouth. After that he left."

"For how long was he gone?" Amanda frowned.

"A couple of minutes and then he came back. I heard him talking but I also heard something been dragged. Next thing I knew he dragging a young girl by his side pointing a gun at her head."

Olivia took out the other picture and shakily showed it to the woman.

"Was this the girl?"

Mrs. Meyer sobbed. "Yes! That's her."

Seeing Olivia's expression crumble, the blond detective decided to continue with the questions.

"Did she say anything? Was she okay?"

The old lady wiped the tears away, "She couldn't. Her mouth was taped. He restrained her on a chair that was tied at the foot of the bed. Whe—when he finished tying her up he st—tarted to torture me. She struggled and his attention was quickly turned towards her."

Olivia stiffened in her seat. "Did he do anything to her?"

"He made a cut on her cheek with his pocket knife. When she looked away he ripped the tape off and started to choke her. He then forced some alcohol in her mouth."

Benson's hands turned into fists.

"He—he then started to rape me," Mrs. Meyer sobbed. "She passed out passed out soon after. After he was d—done, he trashed the room and untied me from the bed so he could tie me up in the closet."

"Was she still unconscious?"

The woman nodded. "The last thing I remember before you rescue me was him shoving some of my pills down my throat."

"When he was trashing the room did he say where he was going next?"

"No."

"Wait."

They all turned to look at the Counselor.

"What is it?"

"Before he dropped me off he said he wanted to clear his head by going to the beach."

"You told me you both went to the beach," Amanda frowned.

"Lewis said he was going to the beach again. He said that something about walking in the night helps him calm down and refreshes his mind."

"Did he say which beach?" Olivia rose from the chair.

"No he didn't."

Amanda took out her phone and walked out of the room to call Munch of what the redhead just said.

"We will let you rest Mrs. Meyer," Olivia smiled sadly at the woman. "If any of you remember anything specific please call me."

"We will detective."

The detective made her way towards the door but before she could step out the voice of the Counselor made her stopped on her tracks and look back at her.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I hope you find your daughter in time."

Olivia just nodded and walked out. Amanda hanged up the phone and both started to walk down the hallway. They were almost out of the hospital building when the blonde's phone went off.

"Rollins," she stated. Her eyes widen and looked at the brunette detective. "We will be there as soon as possible Captain."

"What? What did Cragen said?" Olivia anxiously asked as she quickened her steps.

"They found the Meyer's car at the back of a warehouse store…with a dead officer inside."

* * *

**TW: Force fondling and attempt rape**

"We're here sunshine," Lewis kissed her cheek.

He pulled her of the minivan and Kat groaned. As he dragged her towards a house and her stomach dropped when she realized there wasn't another house in sight. Seeing the expression on her face he smiled down at her.

"We are finally alone. No one nearby to interrupt us," he quickened his steps and opened the door without dropping anything from the brown bag. He closed the door behind them with his foot and dragged her towards a room.

Kat whimpered when she saw the bed and Lewis threw her in the middle of the mattress. Kat stayed still and started to shake in fear. She saw Lewis put the bag on the couch that was across from the bed. He turned back to look at the teen and sighed.

"Do you need to use the bathroom? You haven't in a while."

The young Benson shook her head and kept her eyes on him as he came to stand close to her.

"Okay well I need to ditch the car so I will be back soon," he turned her around so she was lying on her back and ripped the tape off her wrist. He tusked when he saw the red marks on her wrists. "I bet your wrists are hurting you. Luckily you didn't bleed much."

He swiftly handcuffed her hands on one of the bars of the bed and caressed her cheek that didn't have the cut. Kat moved her head away in discuss and stared at the wooden wall.

"See you soon. Don't move," he kissed her cheek and left quickly out the door.

Kat listened the front door closed and a couple of seconds later the car starting. She heard the car speed away and she started to struggle on the handcuffs. She saw a bit of blood trickle down her arm but she didn't care. After a couple of thugs and no results she stopped.

'_Think! What would mom do?'_

Kat frowned in concentration. She then got an idea. The young Benson rolled on stomach not caring the sting on her wrists. With a bit difficulty since her ankles and knees were taped together she scooted herself up until she was kneeling close to the old metal headboard. She bend her head towards her hands and ripped the tape off. She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to control her fast beating heart. Kat started to pull in any direction for the bar to get loose but nothing seemed to work.

"Fuck!" she gritted. The teen looked around for anything to help her free herself from the handcuffs. She saw the wire that Lewis bought from the warehouse store but shook her head, "too damn far."

She started to struggle on the bar again for a while. Kat didn't know how long she had been trying to loosen it up but it finally gave just a little jerk. She smiled and let out a shaky low laugh. Suddenly someone pulled her legs and she fell on her stomach on the mattress. She was turned over and Kat was starring at the angry hazel eyes of Lewis.

"I told you not to move!" He yelled at her. Kat flinched as she pulled her head back, "Why can't you follow simple instructions!"

Kat spit at him and he whipped it off his face. He snarled and straddled her hips. Lewis took out his pocket knife and made a long cut on her shirt. He bit on the handle of the knife as he ripped the shirt off her and threw it on the floor.

"Stop!" Kat trashed around. "Get the fuck off"!

He squeezed her throat briefly and snarled at her ear, "I'm going to teach you some manners, Kathryn." His hands began to lower to her chest.

"You're the one to talk about manners," Kat lowered her voice to a whisper. "Look at what you done to Mrs. Meyer and locked the mother and daughter inside the trunk of the cop's car."

"What I did to Victoria's mother was a favor," he gripped her bra covered breasts and began to sloppily kiss her neck. Kat struggled to get away again and his grip just tightened. Kat whimpered and continued to squirm away. She yelped when she felt him bit hard on her collarbone. He pulled his head away and she noticed a couple of drops of blood on his lower lip.

"I wonder what your father would have thought of you if he was still alive."

He smirked at her and leaned closer to her face that Kat could feel the hot air he was harshly breathing out.

"He would have been proud. He was the one that made me start all this you know," one of his hands started to move down to her legs. Kat tensed and she gripped the bar tighter.

"I saw what he did to my babysitter. He told me what real men do to women," he cut the tape off her knees and legs. He moved up again quickly and hovered on top of her. "Thanks to him I became a real man. I knew what I was supposed to do on this Earth."

He kissed her mouth and Kat felt him shove his hand under her pants. Her eyes widen and she stopped moving. She felt him fondle her. She wanted to push him away but she felt her body lock itself in shock. He soon removed his hand and she saw him lick his fingers. He moaned and kept his eyes on her.

"You taste better than I imagined," he licked his lips as he straddled her, "Time to make you into a real woman."

He looked down and began to unbuckle his belt. Kat let the anger flow through her body. She glared at him and snarled, "No you're not!"

She pulled down on the bar and it broke free. Lewis looked up but it was too late. The bar hit him on the side of his head and he rolled off her to the floor. He yelled in pain and Kat jumped off of the bed and hit him on the groin. She then rushed towards one of the furniture and traded the bar for the gun. She turned around clutching the gun and pointed at Lewis. He had crawled at the end of the bed and he gripped his groin his pain.

"Don't move or I will shoot you!" Kat took a step forwards to him. "My mom taught me how to shoot a gun. I will hurt you."

He chuckled and looked up at her. He was bleeding from a deep cut near his eye and he just smirked at her. "I guess you want to be in charge now. I will let you just for a bit."

Kat yelled and pistol whipped him knocking him unconscious. Still pointing the gun at him she crouched next to him and started to pat his pockets with her other hand. She took out the pocket knife and the key to the handcuff. She uncuffed her hands and quickly cuffed his to the bars on the end of the bed. She scooted away from him until her back hit the lower part of the sofa. She put the gun on the ground beside her and started to cry.

* * *

**Thanks for your patience on every update of this story. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit difficult to write this one. I had originally planned for Kat to get rape but then I went against it thinking it might not be a very good idea.**

**Hope you all are having a wonderful weekend. Thanks for the reviews and new follows. You guys are all awesome.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update but here it is!**

* * *

"How are they doing?" Olivia asked Porter.

She and Amanda arrived at the crime scene just a couple of minutes. They have gone to the warehouse store founding Cragen standing next to the Meyer's car. He informed them that Nick and Fin were inside the store trying to find what Lewis bought. Nick and Fin were making their way to them when Cragen got a call from Porter telling them that he found the security guard with two people inside the trunk. Nick, Cragen and Olivia went to Porter while Fin and Amanda stayed behind with some of the CSU team at the warehouse store.

"They are fine. Just a bit shaken up," he said. "I already have someone tracking down their minivan that Lewis apparently took. Munch is trying to track it down."

Olivia nodded and made her way to the mother and daughter with Nick following behind. They were been checked in the ambulance and the detectives introduced themselves. Cragen turned to look at Porter and noticed the look on his eyes.

"They didn't see her did they?"

"The mother told me he was furious when he stopped them," Porter sighed. Glancing at Olivia talking to the daughter while Amaro talked to the mother and then turning his attention back at Cragen, "You know what happens to the victim when their kidnapper gets angry."

"They get killed," Cragen said hollowly, "but I know that she still is alive."

"I know that as well. She is one though kid," Porter smiled slightly but sober up quickly. "He is playing a game with us but how long do you think he will get bored of the game and decides to end it."

"We will find her."

"And if we don't?" Porter asked gravely.

They both turned to look Olivia who was still talking to the girl. Cragen shook his head, "It will be the end of Olivia."

* * *

Kathryn didn't know how long she kept staring at Lewis. She hasn't moved from her spot since she has cuffed him. Her eyes felt dry and irritating from all the crying she did. Her face felt stiff but she gathered that is just the dried up blood. The teen sighed heavily and slowly stood up wincing a bit at how stiff her muscles felt. Clutching the gun tighter on her hands, she made her way out of the room without taking her eyes off Lewis' slump figure.

Once she was in the middle of the living room she flicked her eyes around the room to see if she could find a phone. She walked around and moved things around but to her dismay she found nothing. She walked to the front door and was tempted to just run away from Lewis as possible but she knew that if she did that, there was a chance that Lewis would escape and leave New York. She shook her head and took a step away from the glass door.

"Maybe it's in the kitchen," she mumbled as she made her way to the back of the living room.

She entered the kitchen and noticed a house phone on the kitchen counter. She rushed towards it and grabbed it. Kat was about to punch the numbers when she heard something moved at the direction where Lewis was. She ran out of the kitchen to the living room. She could see Lewis stirring around and groaning in pain. The young brunette grasped the gun tighter in her hand and walked to the room but stopped by the doorframe. Lewis opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before his sight focused.

He looked up at the door and smiled, "Looks like you're still here."

"Of course I am," Kat grumbled as she made her way to the couch across from Lewis. She sat down and laid the phone next to her but still pointed the gun at him. "I want to be here when they arrest your ass."

Lewis chuckled and sat a bit straighter, "You do know that won't happen."

"Oh really?"

"I will get out of these restrains and then you will pay for it as well for hitting me," he tugged on the handcuffs. "I got to say, I wondered what would have happened if I would have taken your mother instead of you."

"She would have probably killed you now," Kat smirked.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Or maybe I would have gotten my way with her. Making her scream and beg for me to stop."

"Shut up!"

"Shame I thought it would have been fun," he sighed and all the mocking was gone as his face turned serious. "Get me out of these. I'm getting bored and I don't want that."

"No, now it's my turn to play the game," Kat grabbed the small flame torch that was near her and turned it on. She walked closer to him and slightly crouched down. "Should I torture you like you torture me, my mom and the other women you have hurt?"

"Would you like that sunshine? Will you be happy if you hurt me?" taunted Lewis. "What would your father have thought if he was still alive about his daughter torturing a man to death?"

Kat glared at him and turned it off. She walked back to couch, "He would have been proud to know I stopped a sadistic scum like you for hurting other people."

"Probably," he shrugged.

The teen sat down on the couch and grabbed the gun. "Or I can just shoot you and get it over with."

"You don't have the balls."

Kat glared at him and stood up. She felt her blood boil as she stood next to him. She pressed the end of the gun to Lewis temple and felt her finger twitch to pull the trigger, "You don't know how badly I want to shoot you."

"You should," Lewis closed his eyes and lowered his voice to a whisper, "You know you want to. Do it. Pull the trigger. If you don't then I will go to jail and then court. I have a lucky streak when it comes to court. They always let me walk."

Kat's hands started to tremble and she growled as she took the gun away from his head.

"No no no," he groaned and opened his eyes, "So close and yet you couldn't do it. You're weak and pathetic."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are," he sneered. "You can't even pull the fucken trigger."

"Because I'm not like you!"

Lewis laughed, "How long do you think that will last?"

She stayed quiet and kept glaring at him.

"We all have a monster inside us," he said, "We try to push it down or hide it at the back of our head but it will eventually break free. And trust me…once it's free you will feel invincible and it's one of the greatest feelings anyone can experience."

Kat walked back to the couch and grabbed the phone, "You know what I think is time for us to stop playing your game." She punched the numbers and placed the phone near her ear.

Lewis struggled a bit and glared at her, "Once I get free from here and I will, they would just find is your dead cold body while I get far away from here."

"Good luck with that," Kat sarcastically said as she waited for the person to pick up and looked down at her lap. She then heard the ringing stop and a voice on the other line. She looked back at Lewis and said, "Game over asshole."

* * *

"I have Kat on the phone!" Cragen yells. One of the CSU techs rushes towards the Captain and opens his laptop. He starts typing away and gives the captain a nod to let him know he is tracking the call. Olivia has reached his side and Cragen put the Kat in speaker.

"Sweetheart?"

"Mom?" Kat answered back shakily.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief as tears wanted to spill out. She blinked and took a breath to keep her voice steady as Cragen gave her the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." A growl was heard from the other end and Olivia knew that was Lewis. Her blood boil and her grasp on the phone tighten.

Cragen glanced at the tech and he raised one of his hands. The captain nodded his head and turned his attention to the phone and said, "Kat, do you know where you are?"

"No. We are in a house but it looks like the owners don't come here much."

Nick frowned. "Sounds like a summer house."

"Beach house," murmured Olivia.

"What?" Cragen tilted his head.

The brunette detective cleared her throat. "Counselor Meyer said that Lewis wanted to clear his head by taking a walk on the beach before he dropped her off at the train station."

"So you think that he has Kat in a deserted beach house?" Porter asked.

"Got it!" The tech guy shouted.

"Where is she?" Olivia ran to his side. Her eyes widen when she noticed the location, "They are only ten minutes away."

Cragen read the location and glanced at Nick "Call Fin and tell him and Amanda to meet us there."

"I'll have some of my guys follow them," Porter got his phone and started dialing.

Detective Amaro nodded as he and Porter rushed to detective's vehicle while Cragen and Olivia rushed to the other dark brown car. Cragen he sped away as Nick and two other cop cars dove behind him while Olivia talked with Kat on the phone.

"We're on our way," Olivia explained to her daughter. Cragen made a sharp right turn as they entered a dirt road. He almost crashed with Fin and Amanda as they drove beside them. "I'm almost there honey."

"Please hurry mom he's getting angry," Kat said. "Lewis is—"

Olivia didn't hear the rest of the sentence. She heard her daughter let out a scream and the phone dropping. "Kat! Answer me baby!" They could hear struggling going on the other line and Cragen drove faster as Olivia tried calling for her daughter again as she could feel her heart pounding on her chest furiously, "Honey please say something!"

Soon Olivia could see a house coming into view. Once they were close enough she dropped the phone and got out of the car before it came to a complete stop. From the corner of her eyes she could see Porter jumping out with a gun already in his hand. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and it made Olivia's body freeze and her heart to falter a beep.

"Kat!" Olivia yelled in horror.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but that is all I wanted to put for this chapter. Next chapter will be longer I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for your patience. I want to thank for the reviews and new followers of this story. **

**One of you guys asked a question whether I was going to do another story. I'm still debating on it. I have a story in mind since this story won't have a sequel but it will end with an epilogue. If I do plan to do the other story it will be completely and I mean _completely_ different from these stories. **

**With that in mind...I hope you all had a great weekend and the next chapter will be up either by Friday or Saturday depending on my schedule.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Detective Benson clutched her gun and ran inside the house with Porter rushing after her, ignoring the calls from her captain. She held the up in front of her and noticed the slightly opened door to her left. She quickly rushed towards the room and pushed the door open. The first thing she noticed was Lewis lying on the floor facing down with blood forming around him. Her eyes moved to the figured close to him that was still pointed at Lewis.

"Kat," Porter spoke next to Olivia. He slowly walked in the room and crouched next to Lewis. He checked for a pulse and shook his head to Olivia. "He's gone."

Olivia turned her head back when she heard footsteps coming behind her. Nick and Cragen were holding their guns as well but put them down when the brunette detective shook her head. She turned her attention back to her daughter and put her gun away.

"Sweetheart," Olivia whispered to her daughter as she took a step towards her. Kat was startled and pointed the gun at the detective without thinking. Olivia flinched and stopped walking to the teen. Porter was about to move but Olivia shook her head to him. She looked back at Kat and crouched down so they could be at eye level. "It's over. You can put the gun down."

Kat blinked and her eyes widen when she realized what she was doing. She slowly put the gun on the floor and started shaking. Olivia stood up and offered her hand to her daughter. Kat grasped her hand and stood up.

"Mom," the teen sobbed and hugged the detective.

Olivia held her tightly and close her eyes as tears wanted to escape. "I'm here. It's over. You're safe now." The detective kissed the teen's head and kept whispered those words to her over and over again.

"Liv, we should take Kat out of here," Cragen says as he looks at Lewis's body. "She doesn't need to be here anymore."

Detective Benson nods her head and gently shifts Kat to her side so her arm was around her daughter's shoulders.

"Wait."

Olivia turns to look at Porter and sees him handing his FBI jacket to her. She looks confused but he nods his head towards her daughter. The detectives' eyes widen when she realizes her daughter didn't have a shirt. She takes the jacket from Dean's hands and puts it over Kat. Porter walks in front of them and they followed him out the door.

Kat glances up and notices the pitiful looks she is receiving from cops and CSU. She looks down at her feet as Olivia and Porter take her to one of the brown cars that she is familiar with. She gets in back of the car with her mother sitting next to her as Porter drives them away from there.

* * *

"We are all done," the dark haired nurse said to the young Benson.

Kat just looks at her but didn't say a word. In fact she hasn't said a word since the drive to the hospital. Olivia was starting to get worried at the distant look on her daughter's eyes. She knew that look too well. It was the same look that Fin described she had when she was suffering from PTSD after her assault when she went undercover.

"Ms. Benson."

Olivia turned her attention to the female doctor that checked Kat. The doctor nodded her head and walked to the end of the hospital room. Olivia followed her but glanced back at her daughter. The nurse was still making small talk to the teen but Kat was fiddling with the hospital and didn't look like she was listening to the young nurse.

"The cut on her cheek will heal in a couple of weeks just like the cigarettes burn marks. They weren't branded on the skin too much so they will completely heal," the doctor looked at medical notes in her clipboard.

"What about the branded mark on her chest?" Olivia asked.

The doctor hesitated for a bit before answering, "It was pushed too hard on her skin that it will turn to a scar. We will give her a healing cream but I'm afraid it will not take that much of an effect."

Olivia swallowed and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Was she—was she rape?"

"No."

Olivia sighed in relief.

"You can take her home now detective," the doctor called the nurse and they both left the room.

Olivia walked towards Kat and rested a hang on her shoulder. The teen jumped and looked up to see who touched her. Olivia dropped her hand but still stand next to her daughter. Her heart calmed down when she saw it was just her mother. She looked down again and fiddled with her hands.

"I want to get out of here," Kat mumbled.

"We are. Let me just check if Porter brought some clothes," Olivia walked to the door and slightly opened it. Porter stood from one of the chairs and walked towards her.

"I couldn't go back to the apartment since they are still using it as a crime scene but I stopped by the precinct and got some sweatpants and a shirt," he passed the pile of clothes to her.

Olivia took them, "Thank you."

"You can both stay at my house, Liv," he said.

She shook her head, "I don't think—"

"I insist. Kat might feel safer."

Olivia pursed her lips considering the offer, "Alright. I will tell her."

Porter nodded and walked back to the chair. Olivia closed the door and moved towards the teen. Kat's eyes flicked to the clothes her mother was holding and gingerly took them. She hopped off the bed and looked at the detective.

"Can I have a minute to change, mom?"

Olivia didn't want to leave her daughter alone but she forced herself to nod, "I'll be right outside."

The detective walked out of the room and went to sit next to Porter. He grasped her hand and rubbed his thumb the top of her hand in a comforting way. A couple of minutes passed when the door opened and Kat walked out of the room.

Both adults stood up and Olivia told Kat that they were going to spend a couple of days at Porter's place until the apartment is stopped been used as a crime scene. Kat just shrugged and looked at her hands again. Olivia sighed and they both followed Dean out of the hospital to the car.

Kat kept her eyes out the window but her mind didn't take in the people or the lights. She could feel Porter's eyes on her every now and then but she didn't look away from the window. The drive to Queens took a bit longer than they thought but Kat just wanted to go and sleep. A sharp ringing brought Kat out of her thoughts.

"Benson." Olivia answered. "I understand, Captain."

Kat shifted slightly in her seat.

"Yes, Captain. Okay." The brunette detective hanged up her phone.

"Is everything alright, Liv?"

"Cragen wants me to stop by the precinct tomorrow…with Kat."

Porter sighed heavily. "They want to ask her questions."

"As well as me," Olivia shook her head. "I just hope IAB doesn't get involved in this."

"They wouldn't dare. Kathryn is a civilian. She is not in the NYPD."

"But I am. They might want to drag her into this."

"Liv, let's not worry about this right now," Porter said. "Let's just go home and get some sleep that we all need. We will worry about the questioning tomorrow."

The rest of the drive was spend in silence.

* * *

"_You are going to enjoy this!"_

"_No!" Kat struggled against Lewis. He was ripping her shirt open and she winced as the pocket knife cut her arm. "Please stop!"_

_He chuckled as he threw her shirt over his shoulders. "I told you that nobody would find you in time. They will only find your cold dead body lying on this bed."_

"_Get off of me!"_

_She tried to push him off but he just pinned her hands over head. Lewis leaned closer to her face and licked from her chin to her hairline. She could feel his hot breath on her face and she whimpered._

"_You will never forget me. I will always be on your mind until the moment you die," he whispered in her ear. "It's time to really start the game."_

_Kat started to cry when she heard him take off his belt with his other hand. Her heart started to beat fast and she recoiled when she felt him put all his weight on top of her. _

"_Please…don't."_

"_Get ready sunshine."_

"Kat! Wake up! Please honey wake up!"

The teen's eyes flew opened and she moved far away from whoever shook her awake. She fell down off the bed and kept moving backwards until her back hit the wall. She brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rocked herself and hid her head between her knees. She kept gasping and tried stopping her body from shaking. She tensed again when she felt someone near her. She slowly looked up and saw her mother crouching in front of her.

Olivia kept a calm expression but on the inside she was distraught. She knew it will be a while for Kat to be herself again but seen her daughter like this made her heart ache and feel somewhat helpless. She shook those thoughts away. Kat needed her support right now.

"Sweetheart, it's just me. Okay," Olivia moved forward but stopped when Kat recoiled back. "It's alright now. You were just having a nightmare. It wasn't real."

Kat kept shaking and looked around the room. She remembers Porter offering her his room while he and her mother slept in the living room. She protested at first but reluctantly accepted his offer. She looked back at her mother and noticed she was still looking at her with a soft look in her eyes. She wanted to hug her mother and never let go but at the same time she didn't wanted no one to touch her. She looked at her knees again and blinked the tears that wanted to escape.

"Let it go Kat," the brunette detective whispered as she moved closer to her. This time the teen didn't move back but she tensed again. Olivia sat next to her. "Let all the emotions you are feeling out. Don't bottle them inside."

The young Benson looked at her mother and then she started to cry. Olivia wrapped her arm around Kat's shoulders and brought her closer to her. After a minute of not moving Kat wrapped her arms around her mother and started sobbing.

"It felt too real," Kat gasped. She felt the detective's arm tighten around her. "I thought I was still with him."

"You are here now," Olivia whispered in her ear. "He is gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Are you sure about that mom?" Kat mumbled lowly that the detective almost missed it. The detective didn't know what to say to that. She just held her daughter and tried to fight the tears that wanted to come out.

"You are going to get through this," Olivia leaned back a bit and Kat raised her head to look at her. "I'm going to be right next to you to help you heal. You won't be alone. I promise you."

Kat nodded not trusting her voice. She didn't think that she will be the same girl she was before Lewis kidnapped and tortured her. She could still see that sinister smile and laughter from him in the back of her head. She kept recalling the words he said to her in her dream.

'_You will never forget me. I will always be on your mind until the moment you die.'_

She might have survived his game but he had won the game. He was right. Kat will never be able to forget him or what he had done to her. He will always be on her mind. And she didn't want that. She didn't want to live with him mocking her inside her mind. She wished that Lewis would have shot her when he had the chance.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the delay but I thought that I uploaded this chapter yesterday and I realized that I didn't. So I apologize for the wait.**

**Thanks for the reviews and new followers!**

**You guys keep me continuing this story. Remember if any of you have any questions, you can just PM me here or send me a question in the tumblr. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for you guys!**

* * *

Kathryn stared at her breakfast in front of her. She didn't sleep at all last night even when her mother decided to sleep in the same room. Everytime she tried all she could see was Lewis face and his sinister smile. Olivia noticed that Kat hasn't eaten any of her cereal and put her coffee cup down in the kitchen table.

"At least some of it," Olivia gently said.

"Not hungry," Kat mumbled, pushing the plate away.

Porter walked in the small dining room and noticed Olivia staring at Kat with sadness and worry. He cleared his throat and both Bensons looked up. "Should we get going?"

Before the brunette detective could have said anything, Kat got up and left the room. Olivia sighed heavily and bowed her head. She closed her eyes and rubbed her nose with her hands. Dean made his way towards her and rubbed her back in a comfortable way.

"I have dealt with many victims and yet I can't seem to reach to my own daughter," she said lowly.

"She just needs time, Liv," he said. "Does she know about the therapist?"

"Not yet," Olivia opened her eyes and glanced at her watch. "We better get going. The detectives are probably on their way to the precinct as we speak."

Dean nodded and they both walked out of the dining room.

* * *

Captain Cragen was sitting inside his office when he saw the two detectives that were going to interview both Bensons. He stood up from his chair and made his way out of his office. Luckily one of them was a female and Cragen thought Kat will be more comfortable talking to her instead of the male detective.

"Detectives!" the captain said, he walked towards them and stuck out his hand.

The detectives shook his hand and looked around. The female detective cocked her head to the side slightly, "Is Detective Benson here with her daughter?"

"No but they should be arriving soon," Cragen said.

The male detective nodded. "It's understandable if the victims are reluctant to come."

"They will be here," the captain frowned.

The detective just shrugged and made his way towards the coffee table. Fin and Amanda shared a look but kept their mouths quiet. Amaro kept typing on his computer and Munch could be heard arguing with someone on the phone.

"Sorry about my partner but he gets a bit grouchy when he doesn't have anything in his system," the female detective with light brown hair explained. "We decided to interrogate Detective Benson first and then her daughter."

Cragen nodded and his eyes flicked past her shoulders when he noticed both Bensons walking in, "They just arrived."

The detective turned around and smiled politely as Olivia, Kat and Porter walked towards them. The male detective appeared on his partner side and introduced himself. Cragen told them they could use the room next to his office since it will be more comfortable for all of them.

"We are first going to ask you some questions Detective Benson and once we are done we are going to call in Kathryn," the male detective said in an almost bored tone.

"That's fine," Olivia cleared her throat.

The three detectives stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Porter went to serve himself some coffee while Kat fiddled with her hands and looked around the precinct. She noticed Fin staring at her with a worried expression on his face. It slightly surprised her since whenever she visited the precinct he would always serious. She slightly smiled at him and he nodded back then continued with his work. Her eyes glanced towards Amanda but she saw how tense her shoulders were and the blonde detective quickly looked down at the paperwork that was on top of her desk. Her attention was brought to Captain Cragen when she heard him cleared his throat.

"I'm glad that you are alive," he smiled gently at her.

Kat nodded back, "Yeah," her eyes flicking back to Detective Rollins.

Cragen noticed and sighs, "She blames herself to what happened to you."

"Why would she do that?" the teen frowned. "It wasn't her fault. She was doing her job."

"She just does."

Kat pursed her lips before walking towards the blonde detective. She heard Cragen ask something to Porter but didn't pay attention what he asked exactly. Amanda looked up when she noticed someone standing close to her and her eyes slightly widen in surprise when she saw the teen. The detective thought she would be the last person the young Benson would want to talk to.

"May I sit down?"

"Sure. Go ahead," Amanda nodded to the chair that was beside her desk. The teen sat down and didn't break eye contact with her. After a minute of silence Kat decided to break it.

"What happened to me wasn't your fault."

"I was the one that brought him in."

"You were just doing your job," Kat frowned.

Amanda shook her head and dropped her pen on the table. "Your mother said the same thing to me."

"And she is right. Stop blaming yourself, please."

"It's going to take a while for that guilt to leave."

"But it will eventually," Kat faintly smiled.

The detective smiled back.

"Told you she didn't blame you," Fin said.

The detectives stared a playful banter and Kat looked at them amused. She was actually started to feel a bit better just watching Fin and Amanda teasing each other. She heard a door opened and heard the female detective call her name. Kat smiled at Amanda one more time before stood up and walked towards the room.

"Are you ready?" the lady asked.

Kat nodded her head and stepped inside the room. Olivia was already seated in one of the chairs and Kat went to sit next to her. She took a couple of deep breaths while the female detective closed the binds and sat across from her. The male detective cleared his throat and stared at the young Benson.

"Would you be more comfortable if I left the room?"

"Its fine," Kat shrugged. "You're going to hear about it anyways."

He nodded and looked at his partner.

"So we already know that you and your mother have been tortured for the first three days William Lewis at your apartment. Is that correct?"

"Yes. He would take turns," Kat mumbled.

"Can you please tell us what happened the first day he kidnapped you? Did he say anything to you?"

"No. I remember him shoving some pills down my throat before he wrapped me in my mother's bed covers. When I woke up I noticed that I was in the trunk. I tried to move my hands and legs but I realized that they were bond," Kat looked down at the table. "I remember just him driving and driving until the car stopped and he opened the trunk. I realized that it was nighttime and we were in some nice looking neighborhood. He dragged me inside and walked us to a bedroom where this old lady was tied to the bed."

The male detective took out a picture from the folder and slides it across the table. "Was this the old woman?"

"Yeah," the teen slowly took the picture. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She is going to be just fine. In fact, she is been released from the hospital tonight," the male detective said.

Kat nodded and her eyes began to water. "The things he did to her…"

"What kind of things?" the female detective whispered.

Kat looked up at her and gave her the picture back. "He tortured her. Burn her with cigarettes, did a few cuts with his pocket knife and then raped her," her voice started to shake a bit and Olivia gently grabbed her hand. Kat gently squeezed it but didn't let go of her hand. "He made me watch at what he was doing. I tried to go her but I was restrained to a chair that was tied next to the bed. I passed out when he started to rape her."

The detectives gave her a couple of minutes for her to compose herself. "When I woke up, I was in the backseat of a car."

"Did he talk to you?"

"Kinda. He would just sing a long some songs or whistle to the tune. It wasn't after a couple of hours that he started to gloat at what he had done. I couldn't see him since I was facing the backseats but I could just hear at how proud he was for what he did to Mrs. Meyer."

"What happened next?"

"We arrived at some warehouse store but he parked in the back instead of the front parking lot. He handcuffed me to one of those handle things that is above the door and left."

"For how long he was gone?"

"Maybe an hour or hour and a half," she shrugged. "He came back carrying a brown bag. He showed me what was in inside the bag."

"And what was inside?"

"Rope, wire, tarp and a handheld blow torch. Then a security guard came and interrupted him," Kat blinked and let shakily said, "The guy noticed that something was wrong and when he came closer Lewis shot him. He took me out of the car and put the security guy in the backseat. He then drove us off in the car that the security guard was driving. He told me it was my fault that he shot him. If I would have just stayed still that guy could still be alive."

"No," Olivia said. "It wasn't your fault."

Kat looked at her. "Then why does it feel like it is?"

"Did anything else happen when he was driving away from the warehouse store?" the female detective interrupted.

Kat turned her attention to her and nodded, "Yeah. He stopped a minivan and forced the mother and daughter in the back of the trunk of the security car. He grabbed me and threw me in the backseat of the minivan. I remember a lot of trees as we passed by."

"And then you arrived at the beach house."

The teen nodded, "Yes. Lewis dragged me inside and handcuffed me to one of the bars in the bed. He said he needed to ditch the car and left me there."

"Did you cry for help once he left?"

"No. There wasn't a house nearby. I did try to escape but he caught me trying to loosen the handcuffs and got mad," Kat sniffed and squeezed her mother's hand tighter. "He ripped my shirt open and started to kiss me and bite me."

Olivia's breath hitched. Kat gave her a comforting squeeze knowing her mother didn't know what actually happened in the beach house.

"Your rape kit came back negative."

She squirmed a bit but Kat said flatly, "That's because I wasn't rape. I was able to free one of the bars and hit him in the head. He rolled off and I hit him again when he started to get up. I ran towards one of the furniture and tried finding the key but didn't. Then I saw the gun."

"Did you shot him?"

"No but I did pointed the gun at him when I noticed he was coming towards me. I hit him with the handle and he fell unconscious."

"But the report says he was shot and that killed him."

"I shot him after. He got free of his restrains and lunged at me. It was all recorded in the phone call I made to Captain Cragen."

"The Captain?"

"When I handcuffed him to one of the bars at the end of the bed, I went to search the house for a phone. I found one and went back to the room when I heard something. He woke up and he started talking to me."

"About?"

"His father mostly," Kat shrugged. "I then called Captain Cragen."

"Why not your mother?" the male asked curiously.

"Because I didn't know whether Lewis destroyed her phone or not."

"You said he broke free of his restrains?"

"He did. He tried to hit me with the bar but I moved away. He grabbed the phone and threw it somewhere behind him. I tried pushing him off but I couldn't. I remember seeing the gun close to me. I poked him in his injured eye and he kinda let go," Kat shook her head and looked past the detectives to the wall. "I don't remember grabbing the gun and shooting it. I just remember the noise of the shot."

"Then what happen?"

"I don't know how long I just kept staring at his body. I just kept thinking that he was just lying there faking he was dead. Then I heard someone calling my name and noticed my mom and Porter in the room."

"And you were rescued."

"I was."

Both detectives shared a look. The male detective cleared his throat and looked at Olivia.

"She killed Lewis in self-defense so we think that will officially close this case," he nodded towards both Bensons and stood up. He looked at Kat and softly said, "Good luck on your recovery."

"Thanks," she mumbled and watched him leave the room.

"We will go ahead and forward both of your statements and Kathryn's rape kit to the DA," the female detective stood up. "The DA will keep in touch with both of you." With that she left both Bensons alone in the room.

Olivia closed her eyes and Kat noticed that her mother was trying to process what she heard. "Mom…nothing happen," she lied. She knew that her mother wouldn't handle it if she told her that Lewis got the chance to fondle her before she hit him. "I hit him before he could try anything."

"You're lying," the brunette detective opened her eyes. They were slightly glistened and her voice cracked, "He did something didn't he?"

"He didn't."

"Don't. I know what you are doing. I did the same thing when I was almost rape when I went undercover and it didn't work," Olivia explained.

Kat opened her mouth but the door opened and Cragen stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt but some reporters have started to gather in the front of the building."

"We will go out in the back," Olivia stood up and Kat did the same.

"For the mean time you are on vacation," Cragen said.

"I was going to ask anyways," the detective walked out of the room. She frowned and turned to look at the captain. "Where is Porter?"

"He said he will be already waiting for the both of you in the car," he nodded. "Kat."

The teen turned to look at him.

"Take care. The next time that I see you I want to see a real smile on your face."

She nodded and followed her mother to the emergency exit that was in the back of the precinct.

* * *

The car came to a stop in front of a brick building. Kat frowned in confusion wondering what they were doing there. Porter stayed in the car but Olivia got out and was waiting patiently for her daughter to do the same. The teen looked at her mother and cocked her head to the side a bit.

"What is this place?" She asked as she followed her mother inside the building.

Olivia kept quiet and continued walking. They went up the stairs and Kat started to get nervous. They stopped at a white door and the detective knocked. A couple of seconds passed before the door opened. An older looking man opened the door and smiled to them gently.

"Detective Benson," he shook her hand. "Haven't seen you for a while."

The brunette smiled back and let go of his hand. She turned to look at her daughter and noticed the teen was staring at the doctor with curiosity and a bit of intimidation. Olivia looked back at the doctor with a bit of sadness.

"This is my daughter Kathryn Benson."

His eyes widen in realization. "Oh. So this is your daughter," his eyes glanced at the teen. "I heard about you when your mother used to come over and talk."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Kat asked politely.

"Where are my manners," he chuckled lightly. "I'm psychiatrist."

"You took me to see a shrink!" Kat glared at her mother.

"This will help you to recover from the assault and—"

"I wasn't rape!" Kat growled. She turned to look at the doctor. "Look, I bet you're a really nice guy and all but I don't need to speak to a shrink."

"Kat, please just listen," Olivia lowered her voice. The teen turned to look at her mother furiously but her anger quickly vanished when she noticed how broken the detective seem to be. "This is going to help you to heal faster. I have sent many victims to Lindstrom and they tell me how good he is with them. I came to him when I needed to recover from my assault. I trust him."

Kat sighed, "Fine…I'll give this a try."

* * *

**Sorry for the bit delay. Thanks for all the reviews and PMs. **

**Hope you all been enjoying the story so far. **

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the way delay on this chapter but something very personal happen and I had to take care of it. **

**Here is the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kat sat on the black leather as Lindstrom made his way towards the other armchair across from her. She didn't want to be there. Her mother said she needed to do something and will pick her up at the end of the session. Her eyes roamed around the room and she was quiet impressed at the book collection the shrink had. The room felt comfortable and warm but she still wanted to leave.

"Now, I know that you don't want to be here but your mother is right," he said as he shifted slightly in the armchair, "Been here will help you to heal from your assault."

"I wasn't rape," she frowned.

"But you were still involved in a brutal assault. You were kidnapped by a psychopath. You were tortured and forced to witness things you or anyone should see."

She glanced at one of the walls that had bookcase filled with books and small things. She kept her eyes on a dark green book and said, "I can still see him."

"Lewis? It's only been a day since you were rescued," the psychiatrist said calmly.

"His hands touching and grasping me," Kat shuddered. "And that smile. It was so sinister and mocking."

"Did you have a nightmare about that?"

"Sorta," she scowled. She didn't want to talk about it or Lewis anymore. Hell, she didn't want to talk about anything at all.

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"No."

The rest of the session was mostly Kat answering questions with one word. Lindstrom saw that she was slowly retreating to herself and so he called the session to an end. He didn't want to push her more than she already had. She wasn't the first of his patients to do this and she wouldn't be the last. He told her that he will see her on their next appointment and made a phone call to her mother to tell her about the session ending early. She was waiting patiently outside and enjoying the light breeze wind. Kat saw the familiar mustang pull over and she quickly jogged towards it.

"How was it?" the brunette detective asked as she started to drive away from the brick building.

"Ok I guess," Kat shrugged, putting her seat belt on. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright then," Olivia pursed her lips and kept her eyes at the traffic in front of her.

The ride to Porter's apartment was silent except for the music playing on the radio. The detective felt a bit guilty for not telling her daughter about Lindstrom but she knew that she did the right thing. When they arrived to their destination, Kat was still quiet and Olivia was beginning to worry if she had push her a bit too far. She opened the door and let Kat walk in first. The detective hoped that when Kat sees their guests in the living that it will help the teen to cheer up even if it's just a bit. Kat was looking at her feet and looked up when she heard a familiar bark.

"Riddler!" Kat grin and crouched as the black German Sheppard ran towards her. She chuckled when he started to lick her face. "I miss you buddy."

He barked and continued to lick her face. She stood up and turned around to see her mother. The detective was smiling.

"You brought him from the hospital?" Kat asked.

"No," Olivia shook her head.

"Then who?"

"I did," a voice said a couple of feet behind Kat.

She was startled and quickly turned to look at the owner of the voice that she knew so well. Mark smiled nervously at her and kept his distant.

"Mark," Kat whispered, her smile slightly falling from her face. She has talked to him on the phone and texted but this was the first time seeing him before the Lewis thing.

"Hi," he said.

Both teenagers didn't notice Olivia and Riddler leaving them alone in the living room.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kat starched her arm.

"I wanted to see you," he took a hesitant step towards her and felt a bit relief when she didn't move away. "How are you doing?"

"As ok as I can be," she walked to the couch and sat down but patted the empty space next to her. Mark sat down next to her and smiled when she grasped his hand. "I don't want you to treat me different."

"I won't," he rubbed his thumb softly across her hand.

They talked for a while and not once did Mark ask her about her kidnapping or anything that reminded her of Lewis. She was grateful for that. She didn't want him to start treating her like a victim like her mother and anyone else did. Kat was starting to feel calm and pressure fall from her shoulders as she continued to talk to her boyfriend. Somehow he helped her put her mind at rest without even trying.

"Thanks," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" he frowned in confusion.

"For been here and just been you," Kat looked up at him.

"Anytime," he grinned. His phone vibrated and checked the text message he received. He sighed and looked slightly sad. "It's my mom. I have to go."

Kat nodded somberly and they both stood up. She walked him to the door but didn't let go of his hand.

"I'll see you soon," he said, opening the door.

"Ok."

He pulled her in a hug and Kat closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her head. She slightly pulled away and opened her eyes. He was about to kiss her lips when she flinched away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No um it's my fault. I overreacted."

"You didn't," he frowned.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't," he said firmly. "You're still on edge of what has happened to you. If you don't want me to kiss you just yet I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do. I will wait until you are ready. I'm not going to pressure you," he glanced down at her wrist and smiled slightly when he saw that she was wearing the bracelet he gave her for Christmas.

"Thank you," Kat whispered and hugged him one more time before he left. She sighed and walked back towards the living room. Riddler came running out of the kitchen and jumped on the sofa next to her. Olivia walked out of the kitchen a while later and sat on the armchair.

"Are you and Mark ok?" the detective asked gently.

"Yeah. We're ok," Kat smiled slightly at her mother.

"Good," Olivia nodded.

Kat started to scratch behind Riddler's ear and her face turned serious as she kept eye contact with Olivia. "I'm sorry that I got mad earlier today," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around her knees. The dog scooted closer to her and that kept the teenager from getting anxious again. "I know you were trying to help but I didn't want to talk about Lewis or the assault."

The detective stood from the armchair and motion Riddler to get off the couch. He jumped off and Olivia sat down next to her daughter. She clutched one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I will be here when you are ready to talk about it."

"I know," Kat said. "But can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't treat me like a victim."

"I'll try not to."

"That's all I ask for," Kat smiled slightly at her mother.

* * *

A month has passed and Kat was still making progress. She would still have her moments when she just needed to be alone or have nightmares but that was happening less and less as days went by. Her sessions with Lindstrom were actually helping her a lot and she was glad that her mother had brought her to him. She still hasn't told anyone about the fondling that Lewis did to her except for Lindstrom. She told him not to tell her mother since she wanted to be the one to tell her when the time comes. Kat has also told Lindstrom about the voice she has been hearing lately that eerily sounded like Lewis but she hasn't heard it since three days ago.

Kat stopped jogging and drank some water from the water bottle. Every morning she and Riddler would jog to a nearby park to Porter's apartment but today it was just her. She drank all the remaining water and threw the bottle to a nearby trash can. She glanced at her watch and decided to start heading to the apartment. When she arrived at the apartment she was greeted by an enthusiastic Riddler. She gave him some dog food and noticed the note on the counter.

'_**Went out to the market. I'll be back soon. – Mom.'**_

Kat put the note back down and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After her shower and changing into fresh clothes, she walked to the living room and glanced at the big bookcase near the television. She made her way towards it and skimmed through the titles. Most of them sounded boring or not her type of book. Her eyes stopped at a small somewhat thick book. Curiously she grabbed it and was slightly surprised when she saw the title.

"_Interview with a Vampire_," mumbled Kat. "Who would have thought that Porter like these type of books."

The young Benson clutched the book and made herself comfortable on the couch. She has already seen the movie but she never really read the book. After a couple of pages, Riddler came out of the kitchen and patted his way to the living room. He stretched and laid himself on the floor next to the couch. She didn't know how long she had been reading the book and was startled when she heard footsteps and a door closed.

"Mom?" Kat asked shakily.

Olivia walked to the living room carrying two brown bags filled with groceries. Kat stared at her mother for a couple of seconds and noticed that the detective's hair was shorter than last night. It barely brushed the shoulders and it slightly curled at the tips.

"Did you cut your hair?" Kat looked at her mother surprised.

"I think it was time for a change," Olivia smiled as she shook her head a bit, making her hair slightly bounced. "Does it look bad?"

"What? No, it looks great honestly," the teen threw the book she was reading on the coffee table and smirked at her mother. "At least you don't have that funny haircut that I saw in one of the pictures in the photo album."

Olivia cringed, remembering the short haircut. "I should have never shown you those."

Kat laughed lightly, "What were you thinking when you had the haircut?"

"That was the problem. I wasn't thinking," the detective grumbled and walked to the kitchen, "Help me with the groceries!"

Kat groaned and got off the couch with Riddler following her. "Do you think that Porter will like it?"

"He better."

The teen laughed and Olivia stared at her daughter. This was the first time seeing Kat laugh in a month. Sure she would smile or chuckled but this was her genuine laugh and the detective missed the sound of it.

"I think he will," Kat said as she quieted down but still had a smile on her face.

* * *

"I saw Mark again," Kat told the psychiatrist. "We talked for a bit. He hasn't been treating me like I'm something fragile that could break anytime."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. He hasn't even mention anything about Lewis."

"Do you want to tell him what happen during the time you were kidnapped by Lewis?" Lindstrom leaned a bit forward.

Kat frowned a bit before answering, "I think he knows that I'm not ready to talk about it until I'm ready to share it with him. Even my mom doesn't know the whole details. She only knows what I told the detectives the day after I was rescued."

"How do you think she will react if you told her?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm afraid of," Kat rubbed one of her eyes.

"What exactly is the reaction of your mother that you are afraid of?"

"She already blames herself. I don't want to give her another reason for her to berate herself even more."

"What makes you think that she feels guilty?"

"The first couple of days after my assault she would have this look on her eyes. Like a turmoil of emotions. Then one night I heard her telling Porter that she shouldn't have role-play with him when she tried to get a confession in the interrogation room."

"Have you told her any of this?"

Kat shook her head.

Lindstrom sighed and stood up. "I think that you and your mother should have a session together."

"Why?"

"It looks like you both need to say what you each had on your minds. It might help you to tell her of the rest of the details of your assault and the voice of Lewis. Speaking of that, have you heard his voice lately?"

"No. It has been three days since the last time I heard him. I usually don't hear him for a couple of hours or a day."

"It can mean that you are moving on with your life and slowly trying to live with what has happened to you."

There was a knock on the door and Kat stood up, knowing it was her mother picking her up.

"It's open Olivia," Lindstrom said.

The detective opened the door and walked in the warm, comfortable room.

"I hope it went well," Olivia softly said.

"We are making progress," he explained. "But there is something I had on my mind."

"Oh."

"Kat told me something that has been on her mind lately. I won't tell you what it is. Only Kat is allowed to do that. I told her that it will do both of you good if you both had a session together."

Olivia blinked. "I think it's a good idea." She turned to look at her daughter. "What do you think?"

Kat bite her lip. "I don't know yet…."

"You can think about it for the next couple of days until our next session. How about that?" Lindstrom suggested.

"Yeah, ok."

He nodded. "Then I will see you next time."

* * *

**Uh oh. Have we actually seen the last of Lewis?**

**Next chapter will be updated sometime this weekend since I will have a couple of free hours. **

**Once again I'm sorry for the late update.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

_**'Lewis's voice in Kat's mind'**_

_'Kat's own voice in her mind'_

* * *

Porter tore the crime scene tape from the blue door as Riddler let out a bark. Cragen called Olivia that morning to inform her that CSU were done with her apartment. Olivia had thanked him and told Kat about the news. The teen just shrugged and continued to play with Riddler. The detective glanced at her daughter beside her.

"Are you both ready?" Porter asked them, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes," Olivia cleared her throat.

Porter opened the door and stepped aside to let both Bensons walk in. They stepped inside and noticed the apartment was still a mess. Chairs were lying on the ground along with books, pictures and other things. Olivia walked to the kitchen and saw some of the broken plates Lewis threw on the ground when he got mad at her. She glanced at the frying pan that was still on the stove but didn't see keys or hair in there.

Kat slowly walked to the living room and let out a shaky breath. She could see some tape on the chairs and without thinking she started to rub one of her wrists. Memories started to come in her mind. Been restrained on the chair near Mrs. Meyer's bed or when her wrists were tied behind her back when she was in the trunk. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something bump to her hand and glanced down. Riddler whined and Kat scratched behind his ear for reassurance.

She was about to turn to her room when something caught her eye near one of the chairs. She walked towards it with Riddler patting behind her. Kat could feel her mother's eyes on her back but she refused to look back. She crouched down and picked up the picture that had caught her eye. She carefully wiped some of the dust from it and stared at it.

"Kat?"

"I'm fine," Kat swallowed the lump from her throat. "I'm going to clean up my room." She grasped the photo tightly and walked towards her room. Riddler followed her as Olivia just stared from the kitchen. She sighed heavily and rubbed her lips.

"Want me to help?" Porter walked in the kitchen and watched the detective carefully.

"Could you open some windows? Need some fresh air here."

"Sure," he nodded and walked towards the windows to open them.

Olivia pushed herself off the counter and made her way to small living room. She saw some brown stains on the carpet when Lewis poured alcohol to wake her up. Her eyes scanned around and noticed the cigarettes, the energy drink and the burnt hanger were collected from CSU. She bent over and picked up one of chairs.

"Move in with me."

"What?" Olivia said surprised looking at Dean.

"Move in with me. You, Kat and Riddler. We can move to a bigger apartment or house."

"Dean—"

"You don't need to make a decision right now but do you actually think that you or Kat could live in this place after what happened?"

"I'll think about it."

"Take your time," he said. Olivia glanced towards her daughter's room and Porter followed her gaze. "Go talk to her. I'll clean up here."

Olivia made her way to Kat's bedroom. She saw the teen sitting down on the bed starring out the window with Riddler lying besides her playing with a chew toy. The detective softly knocked on the doorframe and Kat turned to look at her. Kat nodded at her and turned her attention back to the window. Olivia entered the room and sat next to her. She glanced down at the picture that Kat was still holding.

"Do you ever imagine how our lives would have been if dad was still alive?" Kat whispered to her mother not taking her eyes off the window.

The detective glanced up at Kat. "All the time."

Kat looked at Olivia. "I heard what Porter asked you about moving in."

"What do you think?"

The teen shrugged. "I don't know. I mean we have lived in this building for years and it's kinda hard to leave it….but at the same time he has a point. About bringing back memories from the torture. Plus, why should I move in with you guys? I'm going to Hudson in the fall and won't be around much except for weekends and holidays."

"You will still need a room to sleep in," Olivia frowned.

"I'll have a dorm though?"

"Still."

Kat smiled slightly at her. "I guess stubbornness is part of the genes then."

Olivia chuckled. "I guess so."

Kat let out a sigh and petted Riddler. "So I guess we're moving in with Porter then?"

"We don't have to decide yet."

"You're still going to say yes," Kat shrugged. She smirked at her mother.

The detective knew that look too well and narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "What is it?"

"Just stay out of my room when you and Porter christianize the place when I'm not around."

Olivia stared at her for moment then smirked at her back. Kat gulped slightly. "Can't promise that."

* * *

"Come in both of you," Lindstrom opened the door wider for both Benson to walk in. He closed the door behind him and gestured the black leather couch across from one of the armchairs. "Please sit." They all sat down and Lindstrom glanced between them. "I'm guessing that you both want this session."

"Yeah," Kat nodded.

"Good," he smiled at her. "How do you feel about this?"

"A bit nervous…and scared," the teen fumbled with her sleeves.

"Ah yes. You mentioned this on our last session," he said. "Do you think that will stop you from talking about it?"

"I—I don't think so."

'_**Liar!'**_

Kat shook her head when she heard the malicious voice of Lewis at the back of her head. _'Get out of my head!'_

'_**I like it here. I did promise I was going to be stitched to your mind forever. I always keep my promises…you know that.'**_

"Talk about what?" Olivia frowned in confusion.

"Kat?" Lindstrom leaned a bit forward. "Is everything alright?"

The teen glanced at him and bit her lower lip, "No."

"Sweetheart, was is it?" Olivia moved closer to her daughter.

She let out a shaky breath and turned to look at the detective. She grasped one of her mother's hand between her two hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I—I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I can hear him."

"Who?"

"Lewis."

"Lewis?" the detective asked surprised. "Where?"

Kat pointed a finger on her head. "In my mind."

"How long have you been hearing him?" Olivia frowned.

"Two or three weeks ago. It's not every day I hear him," mumbled Kat. "But that's not the only thing I have to tell you."

"What else do you need to tell me?"

The teen shuffled a bit in her seat, "Lewis…he…" Kat closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let out slowly and opened her eyes. "He…touched me…down there."

Olivia inhale sharply and quickly let it out. She yanked her hand away from Kat and stood up. She walked towards one of the windows on the other side of room. Kat brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you after the detectives took your testimony?"

"Because you will beat yourself up for it if I told you. I have seen it happen with some cases when you used to come home just like you are right now."

The detective stopped pacing and stared at her daughter. She noticed the tears that wanted to spill and felt a thug on her heart. She walked back towards the couch and grasped on of Kat's hand.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

'_**She's lying you know,' Lewis's voice snide. 'She is just telling you what you want to hear.'**_

"She's not," mumbled Kat, not knowing she said it out loud until her mother gave her a confused frown.

"Are you hearing him again?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah but like I said it comes and goes," Kat said, "Is not as constant as it was the first few days."

"What did he just said to you?" Lindstrom asked.

"That she was lying about how she was sorry the way she reacted. That she just said it because it was what I wanted to hear."

"I said it because I meant it," Olivia gave Kat's hand a squeeze. "He is the one lying."

"I know but it's sometimes hard not to believe him," said Kat.

After that Olivia was kinda quiet. Kat did most of the talking since she felt her mother still processing what Kat had confessed to her. She told Lindstrom how it felt to be back at the apartment and how she had a nightmare the first night. He asked if she has been having flashback of the torture that happened there and she said a couple of times. She told him about how Porter asked them to move in with him and her relationship with Mark was progressing. After the session was over, Lindstrom asked Kat if she could leave her mother and him alone for a moment since he wanted to talk about something with her. Kat nodded and shut the door behind her, leaving Olivia and Lindstrom alone.

"Don't blame yourself for what happen to your daughter."

"How can't I? If only I had protected her better or—"

"We have gone through this Olivia. You were just doing your job. You were trying to put a rapist away. Nobody knew what Lewis was going to do after he was out on bail. Not even his lawyer."

"I know I shouldn't but it's just a feeling."

"And that is all it is. A feeling not a fact."

Olivia swallowed the lump that wanted to form on her throat. "It's just…she told me something that was very personal and yet I still haven't told her about the truth about her father's death."

"You need to tell her soon. The more time passes the more it will hurt her."

"I'm afraid."

"It's okay to be afraid."

Olivia nodded. "I will tell her soon."

"When it happens let me know how it went. Now, why don't you go home and rest since you will be returning to work soon."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me Olivia."

With that the detective left the room.

* * *

"How long has it been since we done this?"

Kat looked up at Mark and smiled at him, "Too long."

Mark grinned and tugged her hand. Kat let him pull her closer as he let go of her hand to wrap his arm above her shoulders. Kat closed her eyes briefly when she felt the light breeze on her face as they continued to walk around Central Park. "Joe and Ed are coming back in a couple of days."

"I wonder how their road trip went. Last time I heard from them they were in New Orleans."

"Well Joe always wanted to go there since we were kids," Mark smiled. They saw a few people lying on the grass as the teens tried to look for a tree with a nice shade.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Let's not forget the beads she would bring to us whenever it was Mardi Gras time."

Mark let out a laugh. "Remember that one time in middle school when we the three of us got detention for that because one of the teachers got mad at us for wearing them because he didn't like those type of festivals."

They found a nice big tree and they lay down on the grass. Kat laid her head on her boyfriend's chest. "I mean come on it's a family festival and it's free! And I remember the lecture I got from my mother that day. One of the longest ones yet."

"We should definitely go to Mardi Gras someday," Mark played with a strand of Kat's hair.

"One day we will."

Silence fell between them. They listen to other people chatter and barking of dogs. She didn't know how long they lay on the grass but she didn't mind. Kat wished all days were like this. No worries, no nightmares, no Lewis's voice….just peace and calm.

"Have you guys found a place to move in yet?" Mark murmured.

"Tomorrow we're going to check a house and then an apartment in Queens."

"Cool," he said.

"I guess," Kat said, sitting up straight as she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled the device from one of her front pockets of her jeans and checked who sent her a text message. "It's my mom."

"Do you need to go?" Mark shook his head, making his shaggy hair even messier.

"Sorta," she said as she replied to her mom. "She needs to tell me something in person."

"Let me walk you back," Mark stood up and helped Kat stand up. They walked out of Central Park hand in hand. "What do you think she wants to talk to you about?"

"Don't know…but she has been kinda quiet since the session with Lindstrom last week," Kat frowned. "At first I thought is what I said to her but then I noticed it was something else. I just don't know what it is."

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

Mark stopped walking and Kat looked at him curiously wondering why he stopped. "Are you ever going to tell me about what that man ever did to you? I mean I understand if you don't want to talk about it but I just want to let you know that I won't treat you any different whatever you tell me."

"I know you won't. I do want to tell you but just not right now. One day I will when I'm ready to share that with you. I don't know when but I will."

He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. "Ok. I will wait until you are ready."

Kat smiled softly at him and took a step closer to him. She rose to her tiptoes and gently kissed him. Mark stood there shock for a second before kissing her back. Kat pulled away first and let out a chuckle as she saw him blush.

"I missed that too," he said, bending his head down a bit to kiss her again.

"So did I," she mumbled against his lips.

He laughed as he pulled away and continued to walk. "Let's get you home."

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I thought I had updated it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm home!" Kat yelled as she closed the door behind her. Riddler barked and came running towards her. She giggled and scratched behind his ears. She raised her head when she heard her mother walking to the living room. "So what did you wanted to tell me?"

Olivia sat down on the couch and signaled her daughter to sit next to her. Kat frowned but followed. Olivia swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "I need to tell you something that has been on my mind for a while." She turned to look at the teen. "And I'm scare to tell you because I don't want you to hate me."

"Mom you're scaring me," Kat said a bit frightened.

The detective rubbed her lips with a shaky hand. "It's about your—"

A sharp ringing interrupted Olivia. She growled and took out her phone from her back pocket of her jeans. She didn't even bother checking the caller ID as she answered it.

"What is it?"

"That is one hell of a hello," Captain Cragen's voice said from the other line.

"Captain, sorry I was in a middle of something."

"Well I hope it wasn't that urgent. We need your help on a case that just came up that is if you're up for it."

Olivia flicked her eyes to her daughter, who was still staring at her confused. "I'm on my way." She hanged up after that.

"Was that Cragen?"

"Yeah it was," Olivia stood up and walked to her room. She came out carrying her gun and badge as she headed to the front door.

"What were you going to tell me? You said 'it's about your? About my what?" Kat stood up and followed her mother.

The detective stopped walking as she opened the door and turned back to look at her daughter "It wasn't that important. It can wait until later today."

"How do I know that you will come back later? For all I know you might spend the night at the cribs kinda like you used to do before," Kat snapped.

"I will come back. Trust me. I will tell you later," Olivia said before she left.

Kat let out a scoff and went to her room slamming the door behind her, leaving a confused Riddler lying on the floor next to the couch.

* * *

"Where do you want me to put this box that says books?" Porter asked as he carried a heavy box.

"In the living room," Olivia said as she put away some plates put away some plates in the cabinets from the kitchen.

"Nice place," Mark looked at Kat as they both dragged in some big plastic bags.

"You have said that already like two times," Kat rolled her eyes.

"Well it's a bigger apartment and more modern looking."

"More modern looking? What does that even mean?"

"Why are you dragging the bag of clothes? Carry them," Olivia frowned at the teens.

"They're too heavy," Kat protested.

"Carry them. Now."

Kat grumbled and picked one of the bags as her boyfriend picked up the other. Porter chuckled as he went to grab the last box in the car. They had brought all the heavy stuff the day before like furniture and couches so they wouldn't be that much work today.

"God this is heavy," grumbled Kat as she threw the big plastic bag on the bed.

"They are your clothes," Mark huffed.

"As if you didn't have a lot of clothes yourself," Kat laid down on the mattress that still didn't have any covers on.

"I have more shirts and sweaters than pants," Mark shrugged as he lay down next to her. "Shouldn't we start putting some of your stuff where they belong?"

"Let me relax for a bit," she closed her eyes. "I don't want to unpack some of the stuff since we will be moving to the dorms in a couple of days."

"I'm not kinda looking forward to that."

Kat opened one of her eyes, "Why?"

"I think it will feel weird sharing a room with a stranger. I always had my own room and it will take some time to get used to."

"I can just imagine the mess it will be," she joked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey! I clean my room," he poked her ribs.

"I can't even see the floor!" Kat giggled and stood up. "Come on let's get to work."

"You know I noticed something in the kitchen counter," Mark said as she rolled out the bed.

"What was it?"

"A banana hanger."

"My mom bought it a couple of days ago when her and Porter went out," Kat shrugged. "Why bring that up?"

"Their relationship must be very serious now."

"Because of a banana hanger?" Kat raised an eyebrow, hanging some clothes in the closet. "I thought moving in together was."

"Well that too but who else do you know that has one of those?"

Kat gasped in mock surprised. "You're right!"

Mark just pouted, "You're mean."

"But you love me."

"True."

They work in silence for bit except for Mark making some comments on her stuff.

"Hey did your mom ever tell you about whatever she needed to tell you?" Mark whispered to her.

Kat stopped organizing her movie collection. "No. She didn't and it actually slipped from my mind. I'll ask her later."

Mark left soon after that and Kat didn't came out of her room until her mother came to her room and told her that Porter went out for takeout and will be back soon. Kat was impressed that the living room was done and the kitchen.

"Does every apartment have tan walls or what?"

Olivia chuckled. "You have no idea how many I have seen them."

Kat sat on one of the chairs close to the kitchen table. "Mom, I was wondering what you were going to tell me when you were interrupted by Cragen."

Olivia stopped serving herself some juice. "I forgot."

"No you didn't. You never forget anything. Especially something that has been in your mind for a while," Kat frowned. "Why can't you just tell me?"

Olivia hesitated for a bit before answering, "I thought I was ready to tell you but I'm not."

"Oh," the teen said slightly surprised. "So you're not going to tell me today then."

"No," Olivia shook her head. "But I do promise that I will tell you. It just needs to feel at the right time."

"Ok," Kat forced a smile on her face. She couldn't help but wonder what her mother was hiding from her was. She could tell it was something big by the way the detective reacted when she almost told her. She just hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

* * *

"Excuse me sorry," Kat said to an older woman as she walked down the packed hallway carrying a box. They were a lot of people rushing in and out of the rooms. "Guys, is this one!" Kat yelled behind her as she entered her room. Her mother and Porter were still maneuvering around the people in the hallway.

Kat let out a relieved sighed when she carefully place the box on one of the bedside tables that close to her bed in the right side of the room. She looked across the room and noticed that her roommate hasn't arrived yet. She wondered how she will be like.

"Did you bring anything that you needed?" Olivia asked when she entered the room.

"Yeah, I checked before leaving the apartment," Kat said, opening one of the boxes.

"Room is bigger than the one I had in college," Porter commented, looking around the room.

Olivia chuckled, "Do you want us to help you?"

"Sure," Kat shrugged, putting some clothes away in one of the drawers.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Porter asked.

"Nervous but excited."

"You'll do fine," he smiled at her. His phone started to ring and he excused himself as he left the room.

Olivia just stared at her daughter as the teen put away her clothes. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since Kat was born. The detective started to remember the first time she dropped a frightened Kat on her first day of preschool. How the small girl cling to her not wanting to stay and only relaxed when a small Joe smiled at her and introduced herself.

"Hey mom you ok?"

Olivia blinked and smiled sadly at Kat, "Yeah just," she cleared her throat, "I was just remembering something."

Kat sighed and closed one of the drawers. She walked to her mother and gave her a hug. "I know what you are thinking."

"You do?" Olivia embraced her.

"Yeah. You have that far away look. Plus your eyes started to water and you just kept staring at me," Kat pulled away from the hug and smiled at the detective, "I'll always be your little peanut."

Olivia chuckled at the nickname she used to call Kat when she was a little. "You still remember?"

"Not an easy nickname to forget," Kat shook her head.

A knock was heard and both Bensons turned to look at the door. A girl a bit older than Kat smiled at them. "You're a freshman right?"

"Yeah."

"The orientation is starting soon so it's best to head down to the lobby," she nodded at them and then left.

The detective pulled her again in a hug and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You're all grown up now. I'm proud of you."

Kat sniffed and murmured, "I'll promise to visit on weekends."

"You better," Olivia said. "I want you to be careful."

"I will."

"No drinking, smoking, partying—"

"No fun."

Olivia playfully swatted Kat's back. "I have been here before because of a case so I do know of 'The Library'."

"Freshmen aren't allowed to drink there."

"But they can visit."

"Fine. I promise not to go wild," Kat stepped away. "I will just study."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't have fun. Just be careful when you do."

"I know," Kat smiled.

A girl with light brown hair stepped inside the room carrying pillows and a backpack. She stared at Kat and smiled, "Hi."

"Hey," Kat smiled back.

The girl dropped her things in the other unoccupied bed in the left side of the room. She turned to look at Kat and extended her hand out, "My name is Leah."

"Kathryn," Kat shook her hand. "But you can call me Kat."

"Ok. I guess we are roommates," Leah said as she let go of Kat's hand and shook Olivia's. "Do you know when the orientation will begin?"

"Actually someone announced it that it would be starting soon."

"Well I better get down there."

"I'll go with you."

"Great!"

Kat turned to look at her mother, "I'll be back after it's over."

"I'll try to organize some of your stuff," Olivia said.

"Ok," Kat nodded. She and Leah left the room.

Olivia let out a sigh and Porter walked in tucking his cell in his jacket. "You doing ok?" He asked noticing the sad look in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

Porter walked to her and brought her into a hug. "She is going to be fine."

"I just can't stop worrying about—"

"I know Olivia. This school has a bit of a reputation but Kat is a very smart girl. She will be careful," he rubbed her back in a reassuring way. "Now why don't we finish putting some of her stuff away until she comes back."

Olivia nodded gave him one last hug before putting some of Kat's stuff away.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a short chapter but I kinda had a couple of busy days that I couldn't really work on this chapter. Next chapter is going to be longer and will contain feels. Lots of them.**

**I hope you all had a great weekend and next chapter will be up on either Friday or Saturday. Sunday the latest.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised here is the next chapter!**

**Hope I don't make any of you cry.**

* * *

Olivia sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She let the pen fall out of her hands as she stretched her arms, sighing in content when the joints popped. They had finally caught the delivery guy that had raped six women yesterday and she was just finishing the paper work. Her eyes glanced at the picture of her daughter in the desk and she smiled sadly. It has been almost two months since Kat has been in college. Sure she would visit on the weekends but they weren't enough for her.

"Liv, you done?" her partner asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Almost. You?"

"Already done," Nicks said smugly.

"No surprise there," Amanda sarcastically said, glancing up him.

"Well you would finish quickly if you would stop gossiping with Fin."

"Hey!" Fin yelled from desk. "I don't gossip. I talk."

"Same thing."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Children please calm yourself," Cragen said as he walked out of his office. "Why don't you all just go home? It has been a slow day today and you all been sitting here just writing your reports."

"Fine by me," Amanda said. "Maybe we can go out for a few drinks."

"I'm in," Fin shrugged.

"Me too," Amaro closed his folder. "What about you Liv?"

"Sure why not. Dean is out of the state for a case and won't be back for a couple of days."

* * *

Kat yawned as she walked out of the library. She had to study for a History exam by the end of the week and she was fed up with it. She was tired from all the homework and projects she had to do. She turned left and continued walking down the hallway. Her stomach started to growl and she decided on what she was going to eat. She was too deep in her thoughts that she bump into someone and her books fell along with the other person's things.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Kat apologizes, bending down to gather the stuff that fell.

"It's alright. It's not the first time this has happened to me," the other woman said softly as she also started to grab some of her papers.

Kat piled her books and helped the woman with her papers. Once they gather everything they stood up straight and Kat looked up at her. The woman had straight black hair and friendly green eyes.

"Sorry again," Kat smiled apologetically.

"No problem. Just be careful next time," the older woman smiled. She extended the arm that wasn't carrying the papers. "I'm Mrs. Perez. I teach Sociology."

Kat shook her hand, "Kat Benson." She let go of Perez hand.

"Benson?" the teacher frowned. "That sounds familiar. Is your mother Olivia Benson?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I might have seen her on the papers," the woman shrugged. "Plus, I knew her in college."

"You knew my mom?" Kat's eyes widen. "She never mentioned you before."

"We lost contact years ago."

"Oh."

"I have to go and teach a class now but if you want we can chat later."

"Yeah," Kat smiled slightly. "I want to hear stories about my mom in her college years. She never really talked about her past much."

"Well here is my class," Perez quickly scribble on a sticky note and gave it to Kat. "You can meet me at the classroom in two hours."

"Sounds great."

"I'll see you then."

* * *

Olivia was greeted by an eager Riddler when she stepped inside the apartment. She had a great time at the bar but she felt tired and decided to go home early. She kicked off her boots and walked to the room she shared with Dean and changed into something comfortable. She put on a football jersey and grey sweatpants. She made her way to the kitchen and served herself a glass of water. As she sipped her water, she padded to the living and went to the bookcase.

She didn't felt like watching tv so she decided to read. She stood near the bookcase for a couple of minutes before grabbing a slightly thick book and made her way to the couch. Riddler jumped on the armchair and continued to chew one of his toys. Olivia settled the glass of water at the coffee table and made herself comfortable in the couch as she began to read.

* * *

After she dropped her backpack and books off at her dorm room, Kat made her way to the classroom that the teacher scribbled on a sticky note. She checked her watch and noticed she was a bit late. She quickened her pace and made it to the class in record time.

"I thought you may have changed your mind," Perez said with a slight smile.

"No way I was going to let this pass," Kat smiled back. She sat down after the teacher motioned the chair in front of her desk.

"Now, what do you want to know first?"

"How did you meet my mom?"

"In college when she joined the sorority."

"Yeah she told me that she was in one," Kat mumbled.

Perez told Kat stories about the adventures she and Olivia had when they were in college. Kat listened intently as she heard them. She never knew how funny or rebellious her mother was. She wondered what made her more serious and less adventurous. Kat shook her head and concluded that her mother grew out of that stage and became more mature when she entered the academy.

"How come she hasn't mentioned you?" Kat asked after her mother's friend paused for a couple of minutes.

"She probably doesn't remember me since we lost contact."

"Oh. Well it would have been interesting to see my mother's reaction when you told me the stories between you two," Kat grinned.

The older woman chuckled and pushed her black hair behind her ears. Her green eyes glinted. "She was the light of the parties but not in a bad way."

"So she did party!" Kat cried in surprised. "And she told me not to."

"She is just probably looking out for you."

"A little bit too much," the teen shook her head.

"Maybe it has something to do with your father," Perez shrugged.

"You knew my dad?" Kat's eyes widen.

"I met him a couple of times," the older woman said. She frowned a bit, "He was charming at first."

"What do you mean at first?" Kat asked confused.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please can you? My mom is kinda lip tided when I used to ask her about my dad sometimes."

The dark haired woman hesitated before continuing, "Well…like I said he was charming but he changed sometime after your mother started to work as a cop before she turned detective."

"What do you mean change?"

"He started to act rude. Your mother had to sometimes calm him down whenever he came to visit or he would have destroyed the whole apartment where Olivia and he lived in."

"Was he abusive?" Kat asked. Her heart beating faster by the second. She couldn't believe her father was that type of guy.

"No. He wasn't the type that hit woman," Perez quickly said. "He stopped caring on the way he look. He would shake sometimes and it took me a while until I realized what was going on."

"And what was wrong with him?"

"He was a junkie."

Kat sat there in shock. "Junkie?" she whispered. "You're wrong. My dad wasn't a junkie."

"I saw all the symptoms of him been one," the older woman reached out and grasped Kat's hand. "You do know how he died right?"

"Car crash."

"Car crash?" Perez frowned. She let go of the teen's hand and looked at one of the walls. "Why would Olivia say that?" she mumbled that Kat almost didn't hear it.

"What do you mean by that?" Kat shakily asked. "Are you telling me my mom lied to me on how my father died?"

The teacher glanced back at her. "I guess she did."

Kat sat there in silence for a minute trying to process what she was just told. "You know how he died?"

"Yes."

"How?" Kat demanded.

"Drug overdose. He was found dead in his apartment. After that your mother stopped talking to most of her friends, including me."

"Drug overdose," Kat whispered. She blinked away the tears that wanted to spill. "She lied to me. All this time I believed he was…"

"Kat wh—"

But Perez was cut off when the teen suddenly jumped off the chair and ran across the classroom to the door. The older woman tried calling her back but it was useless since Kat ignored her and ran out of the class. The young Benson ignored the funny looks she was given to a few students she ran pass through the campus to her dorm. She felt betray and anger that her mother lied to her about this. She needed answers and she was going to get them now.

When she entered her room, Leah slightly jumped in surprised when the door banged open. Kat ignored her when she called her name and searched for the keys of the mustang her mother gave her the first week she started school. She found them and also the house keys from the apartment.

"Hey Kat what is going on?" Leah asked worried.

"Nothing. I just need to ask my mother something," Kat said. She sniffed and looked at her before going out the door. "I might be coming late so don't be freaked if I walk in the room in the middle of the night."

"Yeah okay."

Kat ran out of the dorm building and quickly headed to the parking lot where the mustang was parked. She drove out of the parking lot and she knew for sure that she broke the speed limit all the way to where her mother lived.

'_**Looks like your mother isn't a saint as you thought she was,' **_Lewis smugly said in her head.

"Shut up!" snarled Kat, gripping the steering wheel tightly that her knuckles turned white.

'_**Fine but I'm going to enjoy this.'**_

The ride to the apartment felt like an eternity but she finally arrived in front of the building. She slammed the breaks and turned the engine off. She quickly got out and ran all the way inside. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt like crying but she refused to cry. She will get the truth one way or another.

Her chest hurt from all the running but she quickly composed herself when she was standing in front of the door where Porter and her mother lived. She grasped the key to the door and quickly put in the knob. She almost broke the key when she opened the door and took it out. She slammed the door behind her and she heard a bark as she walked down the hallway. Riddler ran towards her but she ignored him as she stared at her mother, who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Kat?" Olivia asked surprised, getting up from the couch as she dropped the book on top of the coffee table. "What are you doing here?" Her surprised quickly turned into worry when she saw how her daughter didn't react to the sniffing of Riddler was doing to her hand and the sad look on her face. "Sweetheart was wrong?"

The teen took a step forward, ignoring the whining of Riddler as her voice shook, "Is it true?"

"About what?"

"That my dad died of a drug overdose and not a car crash?"

Olivia's eyes widen. "How—How did you found out?"

"So it is true!" Kat felt like if someone punched her stomach. "You lied to me!"

"Kat—"

"All these years you had lied to me!" Kat yelled, letting all the anger and betrayal flow through her veins. She quickly wiped away the tears that started to run down her face.

'_**I told you so,'**_the voice of Lewis said in a mocking could hear Lewis laugh at the back of her mind but she shook her head to get rid of it. Riddler barked but both Bensons ignored him.

"Who told you?"

Kat started to pace around the living room. "What does that matter?! Why would you keep something like that from me?" Kat stopped moving and glared at her mother with such anger that it made Olivia cringe. "Why didn't you tell me that he was a pathetic junkie?"

Olivia swallowed the lump that was forming on her throat, "Because I was thinking about you. I was protecting you from—"

"Bullshit!" Kat growled. "You were just thinking about yourself!"

"No I wasn't," Olivia started to walk towards her daughter. "I didn't want you to think badly of him." She grasped her daughter's arm.

'_**She's lying!'**_

"Don't touch me!" snarled Kat, pushing away her mother hands and walking away from her. She turned to look at her again. Riddler padded towards the teen and started to lick her hand as he felt the fury flowing out of her like waves. But it didn't work. Kat's fists were shaking with anger.

"Please Kat let me explain," Olivia desperately said. Tears wanted to spill from her eyes but she blinked them away quickly.

Kat let out a humorless laugh, "You're joking right? Why in the hell will I believe you now?"

"Just trust me!"

"I don't trust you. Not anymore," Kat flatly said.

"Sweetheart please!"Olivia's lower lip began to tremble slightly.

Kat shook her head and started to walk to the front door not wanting her mother see the tears that started to fall down. Olivia tried to follow but stopped in her tracks when she heard the next words coming out of her daughter's mouth when she turned to look at her.

"I hate you!" Kat yelled at her, not caring that tears were flowing down her face. "I fucken hate you!"

"Don't say that," Olivia whispered as if she was in pain. She felt like if someone stabbed her in the heart. Kat never told her that she hated her. Olivia let the tears fall down her face. She took a step forward as her voice trembled, "Please, Kat don't go."

The teen gripped the necklace that her mother gave her for her eighteen birthday and yanked it off. She threw it at her mother's feet. She grasped the keys of the apartment and car from the pockets of her jeans and also threw them to the ground. She glared at her mother and coldly said, "I never want to see you again. You're dead to me."

Kat opened the door and slammed it behind her as she walked out of the apartment without looking back. Olivia's legs shook as she slowly sank to the wooden floor. She grasped the necklace that Kat threw on the ground and started to sob her daughter's name over and over again.

* * *

**So Kat finally knows the truth about her father. Will she ever forgive her mother for lying to her like that? Is she overreacting? **

**You will find out in the upcoming chapters.**

**Hope you all have a wonderful weekend and be safe.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the other chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Kat walked around the street of Manhattan with not destination in her mind. She didn't feel like taking neither the subway nor a taxi. She just wanted to clear her head and get rid of the anger that was still flowing in her veins. She wasn't that angry anymore. She didn't know how long she had been walking but her feet began to hurt a bit but she ignored it.

"_I fucken hate you!"_

She winced remembering when she shouted those words to her mother not too long ago. She didn't mean to say them but she wasn't thinking at that time and just let her emotions get the best of her. Kat went to grasp her necklace but remembered that she threw that to the floor near the detective before she left. She sighed and looked up at the night sky.

She let out a shaky breath and glanced to the upcoming traffic. She felt more exhausted than mad but the anger still lingered in her. Kat saw an upcoming cab and waved her hand so it could make a stop. When the taxi stopped close to her she got in and told the cabbie to take her back to the university. The ride was silent except for some honking coming from cars.

When they arrived to Hudson she paid him the fee and quickly climbed out. She started to make her way to the dorms but not the dorms where she stayed. She just hoped that he wouldn't get annoyed at her for probably interrupting his sleep. She quickened her steps and finally saw the dorm building. Luckily the person at the lobby didn't ask any questions when he saw her come in. She climbed up the stairs and walked down the hallway when she arrived at the floor that her boyfriend was staying. Kat lightly knocked on his door. Moments later the door opened and a tired looking Mark was standing there in his pajamas.

"Hey," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his left hand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Kat said.

"I wasn't sleeping yet. I just finished a paper for a class," his tired expression softened when he noticed her eyes were slightly red and there were tear tracks on her face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"No," Kat's voice slightly cracked. "Nothing is okay right now."

Mark moved slightly and Kat went inside the room. She glanced to the right and sees his roommate asleep on the other side of the room.

"He's a heavy sleeper," Mark shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kat shook her head. "Not right now. I just didn't want to sleep alone tonight."

"Okay," Mark said. He went to one of the drawers and got out a pair of pajama bottoms. He handed it to his girlfriend and said, "Here, I don't think you want to sleep in jeans."

"Thanks," Kat smiled slightly. He nodded and turned around to give her some privacy. She hastily changed and when she was done she cleared her throat. "You can look now."

He turned around and nodded his head towards his bed. "Why don't we go to sleep?"

"Ok."

Mark let her go first and then he followed. He pulled the covers up to their waist and Kat snuggled closer to him. She rested her head on top of his chest and heard his steady heartbeat as she fell asleep.

* * *

Olivia groaned when she heard a sharp ringing close to her. She shifted slightly and opened her eyes. Her sight was a bit blurry and she blinked. The ringing stopped and she sighted in relief. She looked around and noticed she slept on the couch and that the throw pillow was slightly damped. She frowned wondering why she was asleep in the couch when she felt something cool in her right fist.

She slowly opened her hand and her breath caught in her throat. Kat's necklace was resting on her palm. She remembered what happened last night and she felt a pang on her chest. Her daughter found out about her father's overdose. She also remembered Kat telling her she hated her and how she didn't wanted to see here again. The sharp ringing started again interrupting her thoughts. She reached over the coffee table and answered her phone.

"Benson."

"Sorry to wake you up this early detective but there has been a rape."

Olivia sat up straight ignoring the dizziness that came over her. She rubbed her eyes and looked to one of the windows in the living room. The sky was slightly lighter indicating that the sun will be rising soon. She glanced down at her lap as she answered, "I will be on my way."

"I'll text you the address."

Cragen hanged up and Olivia sighed as she stood up. She quickly changed into her professional clothes and gave Riddler his food before leaving the apartment. As she made her way down the stairs her mind kept replaying the anger in her daughter's eyes. Kat never gave her that look of such hate and fury. She walked through the lobby and out of the building. Her breath hitched when she saw the mustang that used to belong to her but gave it to her daughter when she left to Hudson.

Olivia remembered Kat throwing the keys of the car as well on the floor. She blinked and felt a tear sliding down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and cleared her throat. She wanted to go and visit Kat but she knew that will make her daughter angrier at her than she already was. She waved her hand and a taxi stopped beside her. She gave him the address and he started to drive off. Olivia couldn't help but wonder who exactly told Kat about her father. She needed to find out.

* * *

Kat shifted slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She regretted that immediately when she saw brightness and had to blink a couple of times for her eyes to adjust. She noticed the curtains were drawn open and the sunlight had hit her eyes that cause her to wake up. She groaned and snuggled closer to Mark.

She swallowed the lump that wanted to form on her throat. She felt Mark's stir slightly and she moved slightly away as she woke up. He blinked a couple of times and turned his head slightly to the left towards her. He slightly smiled and turned his whole body to her direction.

"Morning," he mumbled, still sleepily.

"Morning," Kat smiled slightly but her smile only lasted a second before sobering. "I guess you want to know why I suddenly appeared at your room in the middle of the night."

"Only if you want to tell me."

She looked at him and told him what happen. She began when she bumped to one of her mother's past friend. Mark didn't say word throughout the whole thing. He didn't want to interrupt her. His eyes did widen when she told him what she had said to her mother.

"And then you opened the door and you know the rest," Kat mumbled looking over his head, not wanting to make eye contact.

There was silence between them except for the light snoring of Mark's roommate.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I want to talk to her and say something but at the same time I don't."

"Do you want to apologize to her?" Mark moved his head slightly.

"I do," Kat mumbled, shifting slightly. "But I don't know what to say. I'm still mad and I don't want to yell at her again or make things worse."

He bit his lip in concentration. "Why don't you go to that therapist guy?"

"Lindstrom?"

"Yeah. That guy. Maybe he can help you figure it out. He probably has deal with this kind of stuff before."

Kat sat up and looked back to her boyfriend. "Maybe."

Mark rolled out of his bed and walked towards the drawer closer to his bed. "I can take you now if you want."

"No," Kat shook her head. "I don't want you to miss any of your classes today."

"How about after?"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. After classes we can go."

"Well that's settled then," he smiled. He grabbed one of his stripped shirts and began to take out his pajama shirt.

Kat blushed and cleared her throat. "I should probably go." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw him pouting. "What?"

"No goodbye kiss?"

She rolled her eyes but walked towards Mark and pecked him on the lips. "There."

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't you want to see the show?" he teased.

"Another time," Kat blushed even more and walked out of the room. She heard laughing as she closed the door behind her. She even forgot to take her pair of jeans with her as she walked the down the hallway still wearing the pajama bottoms her boyfriend let her borrow for the night.

* * *

Nick's eyes flicked to his partner sitting on the passenger seat. Olivia hasn't said a word almost all morning that he had to do most of the talking to the doctor. Their victim suffered from a blow to the head that they won't be able to talk to him until he wakes up again. All they knew was that the young man was brutally assaulted was raped and then beaten to a pulp.

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine," Olivia mumbled not taking her eyes on the traffic in front of them.

"You know that I'm right here if you ever just want to talk."

"I know."

He nodded and continued driving to the precinct. Olivia bit her lip and turned to look at Nick.

"Kat found out the truth about her father."

"About his overdose?" Nick frowned.

"Yes."

"And by the way you had been this morning I'm guessing it didn't go as plan," he glanced at her.

"That's the thing. I didn't tell her," Olivia glanced at the windshield again. "I don't know how she found out but she did and it just went downhill after that."

"Maybe she just needs to take some time to observe it all. She will come back to talk to you."

"I doubt that."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't want to see me again."

Nick looked at her again. "She will Liv. She will."

* * *

"I'll be waiting right here," Mark turned off the engine of his car.

"It won't take long," Kat got out of the car and started heading towards the brick building. She smiled slightly at a lady that walked pass her. As she made her way towards Lindstrom office she wondered if he will be able to see her. When she stood at the door of his office she took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later the door opened and Lindstrom looked slightly shocked to see her standing there.

"Kat? What are you doing here?"

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No I don't have patient right now. Please come one," he stepped aside and Kat went inside the room. She sat down on the armchair that she came familiar with and wrapped her arms around her knees when she sat down. Lindstrom observed her before starting to talk again. "Now tell me what is on your mind?"

Kat looked at him and started to tell him what happen like she did with Mark. He didn't interrupt and had a very serious look on his face throughout the whole time she talked. When she was done she felt even guiltier than before.

"You let your anger get the best of you."

"I regret what I said and I want to apologize but I don't know if I can right now."

"Why do you think that?"

"I have a feeling that I might make matter worse?"

"How so?" he slightly tilted his head to the side.

"That maybe I won't let her explain and I might explode in anger again."

"Then you should wait for a while until you think that you will be able to talk to your mother in a civilized matter."

"How long?" Kat whispered.

"That is up to you. You will know when you are ready."

* * *

**Another chapter done. I think I will wrapping this story a bit earlier that I intended. Just a couple of more chapters and the Epilogue. The reason why is that I'm starting to write another story and I'm slightly excited for it. It's still an SVU story but very different that _Pain_ and _Hold on_. When I mean different I mean completely different. **

**Anyways now I'm babbling and I don't want to do that. So I hope you all are having a great weekend. And for those who are in California, like me, I hope you are taking care of yourself and be careful with the type of weather we are having. **

**Well...review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I didn't have enough time to work on it. I will make the next chapter longer. I promise!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kat rolled on her side and stared at the wall. She was alone in her dorm room. It was New Year's Eve and most of the students have left the campus. Mark had invited her to go with him and his mother to visit some of his cousins out of state but she declined. She knew that he was worried about her but she reassured him that she would be fine and she just needed to be alone.

It has also been almost month that she hasn't talked to her mother. Kat almost went to see her mother at the precinct but went against it since she didn't know what to say. She shook her head and frowned. She didn't need to swallow herself in self-pity. She rolled of her bed and grabbed her jacket.

"Might as well enjoy a quiet walk," she mumbled to herself as she closed the door of her room behind her.

She passed a few girls as she walked down the stairs and out of the lobby. She shivered slightly as she felt the cold night when she stepped out of the building. Kat decided to take a walk around the campus but then decided to walk out of the campus to the streets. She shook her head as she passed a group of rowdy and drunk older adults. She walked for a while until she decided to take the subway so she could walk around Central Park.

* * *

Porter stared at Olivia as she moved around the kitchen from the couch. He didn't notice that something was off when he came back from the case until the first weekend of his return. He asked her if Kat was coming over and he panicked when she started to cry. She told him what happen and he couldn't believe it. He knew that Olivia was hurting but she barely showed it. Thanksgiving and Christmas were spent in silence.

"Damn it," Olivia groaned.

"What?"

"We don't have wine."

Porter then thought of something. He didn't know if it would work but he had to try. He cleared his throat and shrugged, "I could go and buy some."

"You sure?"

"Of course," he stood up and headed to their bedroom so he could grab his jacket.

Olivia looked down at kitchen counter and rubbed her eyes. She wondered what her daughter was doing. They only news that should get of her was from Mark. He would text her that Kat was fine but seemed more distant. She wanted to go and visit her daughter at Hudson but she had a feeling that Kat would probably get angry at her again.

"So just wine or something else you want me to buy?" Porter asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Just wine," Olivia forced a smile on her face.

He sighed heavily, "Liv—"

"Dean just…not today. Please?"

"Fine," he kissed her cheek before walking out of the kitchen. "I'll be back soon."

He walked through the living room and the small hallway before he took out his phone from his pocket. Once he closed the door behind him he sent a short text message. He hoped that she would answer as he quickly walked down the stairs and out of the building. His phone made a sound indicating that he received a message. He text back and walked to the nearest cafe. All he had to do now was to wait for her to arrive.

* * *

Kat entered the small cafe that Porter told her where he would be. She glanced around and saw him sitting next to the window display. She made her way to the table letting out a heavy sigh. He turned to look at her when he saw her standing next to the empty seat across from him.

"Please sit down," he gestured the chair.

The teen stood there for a couple of seconds before sitting down. "Why did you contact me? Surely you do know what happened a month ago."

"She may not show it much but I know that she is broken inside," Porter sternly explained, "and I do know what happened between the two of you and I think it has to stop."

Kat looked away and stared out the window. "Don't tell me. You think I was over reacting."

"No," he leaned back a bit. "But I think that you should talk to her. Let her explain her reasons for why she hide that your father died of an overdose."

Kat bit her lip and looked down at the table. "I know I fucked up badly and I wished I could take it back."

"So you do regret what you did?"

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you talked to her?"

"I'm scared that I might screw things more."

"You won't screw it. Do you think that your mother and you are the only ones hurting?" he frowned. "Riddler is hurting. Mark is hurting by seeing you hurt. I'm hurting."

"What do you mean by you?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"You are like a daughter to me Kat," Porter gently said.

Kat's eyes widen in surprised. "I am?"

"Of course."

"But why? I been pretty mean to you," Kat mumbled.

"I know that you might never see me like a father but I do want to let you know that you will always have someone that will count on you…like a dad."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

Kat bit her lip as she looked out the display window again. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Take me to my mom."

"You sure?" Porter asked.

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Okay then."

They both stood up from their chairs and left the small café. They quietly walked to the apartment as people rushed to their destinations. The walk wasn't that far since it was just a block away from the apartment. Kat started to get nervous when they entered the building. They entered the elevator and Porter noticed Kat shuffling a bit.

"It's going to be ok."

Kat glanced at him. "I don't know how to start."

"Well why don't you let her talk first," Porter suggested.

"Ok," mumbled Kat, looking away when the doors opened.

Porter stepped out first and Kat followed as they walked down the hallway. Kat let out a shaky breath when they stood in front of the door. Porter looked down at the teen as he put the key in the keyhole.

"Are you ready?"

"I got to be," Kat said.

He nodded and opened the door. Kat stood up straighter and stepped inside the apartment. She closed the door behind him and noticed that Porter was already walking down the little hallway. Kat slowly walked to the living room and noticed the living room was empty.

"Olivia?" Porter raised his voice a bit.

"Did you bring the wine?" Olivia's voiced came from the room.

Kat's breath hitched as she heard her mother's voice for the first time in a month.

"Actually I brought something better."

"What did you bring?" Olivia walked out of the room and entered the living room. She stopped walking when she noticed her daughter standing between the end of the hallway and the living room. "Kat," she whispered.

Porter cleared his throat. "I'll just wait in the bedroom," he glanced back at the teen and nodded at her before leaving them alone.

"Ok," She nodded back and looked down at her feet.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up on Friday or Saturday. **

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kat felt her mother's eyes on her but she didn't raise her head. She frowned in concentration figuring out what to say. Olivia wanted to rush to her daughter and hug her for all that was worth but she didn't move. She didn't know if the gesture would be welcomed.

"Do you want to sit down?" Olivia whispered.

Kat raised her head and shook her head. The detective didn't know if she should sit or keep standing. After thinking about it for a minute she decided to keep standing. Kat fiddled with the bottom of her jacket. The minutes ticked away as both Bensons stood in silence. One figuring out what to say and the other waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry," Kat blurted out, looking at her mother. She let out a shaky breath and blinked the tears that wanted to fall. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I—I shouldn't have—"

"Sweetheart," Olivia walked towards her daughter and stopped when she was at arm's length. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Kat shook her head. "I made you cry! I said very hurtful things and didn't let you explain your side," Kat started to sob and hugged her mother. "I don't hate you and I'm sorry that I said you were dead to me. I love you mom."

"I love you too," Olivia closed her eyes and hugged her daughter tightly.

The detective could feel Kat's hand gripping the back of her shirt as she kissed the top of the teen's head. She missed her dearly and she knew that she had to explain but she wanted to wait until Kat has calmed down a bit. She kept whispering soothing words to her daughter. The teen's sobs turned into hiccups and Olivia thought it was a good time to explain.

"I was trying to protect you."

Kat took a step back and whipped the tear tracks with the sleeve of her jacket. "You told me that you didn't want me to think bad about him."

The detective grasped her daughter's chin firmly but gently when she tried to look away. "He was a good man, your father. Don't you forget that. He just made a very bad choice," she let go of Kat's chin.

"Did he try to stop using?"

"Yes. I was three months along when I found out I was pregnant. I left to my mothers and he came to look for me weeks later. I told him I was carrying you and he made an effort on staying clean."

"When did he start to use again?" Kat said lowly.

"A year after you were born. He overdosed when you were two."

Kat's eyes widen slightly as she remembered something, "That's why you freak out when I went to that Skittle party."

Olivia nodded, "I didn't want to think my daughter was doing drugs just like her father."

"Oh."

"Now I want you answer my question."

Kat nodded at her mother.

"How did you found out about your father's overdose?"

The teen licked her lips and glanced down at her shoes. "I bumped into one of the teachers in the University. She recognized my last name and told me she was an old friend's when you were in college."

The detective frowned a bit, "What's her name?"

"Her last name was Perez. I didn't really catch her first name."

"Perez," Olivia muttered to herself.

"Do you remember her?"

"The name sounds familiar."

Just then a bark and running was heard. Kat peeked over her mother's should and saw Riddler patting quickly across the wooden floor. She moved to the side and crouched down as the black German shepherd went towards her.

"I missed you too buddy," Kat smiled at him.

His snout was sniffing her face as he kept trying to put his paws on her shoulders like he was trying to hug her. She laughed at his antics and didn't see the smile gracing on her mother's face. Olivia's insides warmed up when she heard her daughter's laugh. It was like music to her ears hearing it again.

"I apologize," Porter stepped in the living room. "I try to hold him back but—"

"It's alright," Kat smiled slightly at him. She stood up straight and continued to pet Riddler.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, his eyes flicking to Olivia.

"Yeah, we're alright," the detective smiled at her daughter.

Kat returned the smiled and hugged her mother again not wanting to ever let go. They could hear the neighbors shouting 'Happy New Year's'. Olivia gestured Porter to come closer and Kat knew why and she politely excused herself.

"I didn't miss that though," Kat scrunched her nose to Riddler as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Kat was anxiously waiting for Mark to arrive. It has been a couple of days since she and her mother worked things out. Her phone vibrated and she checked who sent her a message. It was her mother telling her that they should all have dinner at the small Italian restaurant in midtown. Kat replied with a yes when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey," she smiled at her boyfriend, moving to the side to let him in.

"I missed you," Mark closed the door behind him and hugged her.

She giggled and kissed him on the lips. "So did I."

He smiled and let her go but grabbed her hand and walked to the living room.

"So you and your mom ok now?"

"Yup," she said as she sat down on the couch again. She patted the empty space next to her and Mark sat down. "So how was it at your cousin's place?"

Mark told her what he and his cousins did. Kat listened intently and laughed when he told her about how his mother yelled at him for scaring one of his cousins. He asked how she was doing and she told him that everything was going smoothly. She told him what Porter told her and Mark was slightly surprised.

"He said that?"

"I know right? It took me by surprise too," Kat scratched her arm. "I mean come on I haven't been really nice to him in the past."

"But now?"

"I'm trying to be."

"Fair enough," Mark shrugged. "So what do you want to do today?"

Kat stood up and gave him a soft look, "I actually want to go somewhere before we have dinner with my mom and Porter at a restaurant."

"Sure where do—wait what? Having dinner with your mom and her boyfriend?" Mark blinked.

"It's not the first time we all eaten together."

"I know but you should have told me sooner. You know how long this body," he gestured himself from head to toe, "takes to get sexy."

Kat laughed and started to head towards the front door. Mark quickly followed and they both left the apartment.

"Can you take me to the cemetery?" Kat asked as they exited the building.

"Sure," Mark nodded. "Do you want to visit your dad?"

"Yeah," she smiled slightly at him. "It won't take long."

They got inside Mark's car and he drove them to the cemetery. When they arrived Mark grasped her hand as she led the way. After a couple of minutes they were standing in front of the tombstone that had Kat's father name on it.

"Take the time you need. I'll be standing over there," he pointed to a tree that was a few tombstones away.

"Okay," Kat nodded and heard his footsteps fade as she continued to look at the tombstone. She moved a bit closer and looked down at her hands. "I know the truth now. On how you died."

She continued to talk on how she found out to her reactions. She didn't know how long she was standing there and talking but somehow it felt like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Mom and I are okay now," she wiped a tear away. "I—I just want you to know that I still love you and my image of you will never change. Whenever mom talked about you it was always something good and I don't want to stop imagining that."

She glanced at Mark and noticed he was looking at something up in the tree. She brought her attention back to her father's tombstone and said, "I'm still working on things but I have a feeling that things will be more smoothly than last year. I have an amazing mom, Porter who somehow sees me like his own that I can on, and a great boyfriend. Life is good."

Kat reached out and brushed her fingertips on cool tombstone, "Bye dad. I'll visit again soon."

With one last look at his grave she walked away. Mark heard her footsteps and pushed himself off the tree. When she was closed enough she grasped her hand and observed her face carefully.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"I am now," she sighed. She lightly squeezed his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm still now sure about this shirt," Mark whispered to Kat. He tugged on his black dress shirt as they waited for their food to arrive.

After they visited the graveyard they decided to go back to University and spend it in his dorm room watching some movies in his laptop until it was time to get ready. Porter had come for them and the ride to the Italian restaurant was silent.

"You look just fine," Kat said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly you're worrying too much."

Mark grumbled something under his breath as he took a sip of his water.

Kat glanced at her mother and Porter. They were talking amongst themselves and she turned to look at her boyfriend. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Fine. You look really hot that I want to take you to the bathroom and get down to business."

He choked on his drink and Kat looked away biting her lip to stop the laughter that wanted to come out. The adults turned to look at them and Kat could feel her mother's eyes on her. She glanced back at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"You okay there Mark?" Porter asked.

Mark coughed and nodded frantically, "Yeah. I'm fine yeah. I just took a big gulp that's all."

"You should be more careful," Kat patted his back.

He turned to look at her and slightly glared at her, "Maybe I should."

She smiled at him and winked. He rolled his eyes but returned her smile. It wasn't long before Olivia excused herself saying she needed to use the restroom.

"Kat there is something that I need to ask you," Porter said.

"Ok shoot," the teen frowned slightly. She noticed how nervous he looked and that took her off guard. She never has seen him this nervous.

He cleared his throat and his eyes flicked on the direction where the restrooms were. He looked back Kat and said, "You know that I love your mother."

"Yeah," her eyes narrowed. She grabbed the glass of water and took a sip. "But why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

Seeing her tensed up, Mark grasped her free hand that was resting on her lap. He looked back at Porter and cocked his head slightly to the side, intrigued on what the agent had to say. He took another gulp from his glass of water as well.

"The reason why is because I want to ask for your permission to marry your mother."

This time both teens chocked on their drinks.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Next chapter will be up by Friday.**

**So was this chapter alright? Give me your opinions / thoughts.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A slightly longer chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.: Read the Author's Note at the end it's kinda important!**

* * *

"Crap!" Kat hissed as she looked down at her phone.

"What?" Mark panted slightly from the running.

"Porter just texted me that they just started to give the—"

"We're here!"

The young couple stood by the entrance and Kat glanced down the rows of seat. People were clapping and cheering for the now new sergeant. Kat yanked Mark by his sleeve when she found the detectives and Porter sitting halfway through the rows. They young Benson saw her mother standing with the other officers who were been pledge as new sergeants. She smiled proudly at her mother even if Olivia didn't see her since she was facing forwards like the others.

"Sergeant Victor…."

"Hey sorry we're late," Kat sat on the empty seat next to Porter and Mark sat on the other empty seat.

"You guys just arrived in time," Amaro smiled at them.

"Why did you guys just arrive?" Fin asked, clapping along with the others.

"We couldn't find a parking spot," Mark said.

Nick checked his phone and sighed heavily.

"What?" Amanda asked, glancing at him.

"We got called. A girl has been assaulted."

"Fin and I can take it," the blonde detective got ready to stand up.

"You guys sure?" Amaro frowned.

"Sure," Fin shrugged. He turned to look at Kat. "Tell your mother that Amanda and I said congratulations."

"Will do," the teen nodded.

The two detectives stood up and quietly left.

"Okay guys it's her turn now," Porter said as got his phone ready to take a picture.

"Sergeant Olivia Benson," the man on the stage said.

As Olivia went up to get her certificate, Kat and Mark nodded to each other and started to clap loudly and whistle. Nick laughed and Porter shook his head in amusement and took a picture of an embarrassed looking Olivia as she smiled.

"Oh right mom!" Kat cheered.

"Oh right future mother in law!" Mark joked as he grinned at Kat.

Kat rolled her eyes and missed the look that her mother was giving to her boyfriend. An hour passed before all the sergeants had gone up. Everybody stood up and Kat maneuvered around the people to get to her mother. She finally saw her and she rushed towards her.

"Congrats mom!" Kat hugged the older woman tightly.

Olivia chuckled and hugged her daughter back. She pulled back and frown in confusion, "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

Kat shrugged and grin, "This is way more important than a stupid lecture. By the way Amanda and Fin send their congratulations since they got called in."

"There you are!" Porter came in view along with Mark and Nick.

Nick and Porter each gave her a hug. The now sergeant lifted an eyebrow as she stared at Mark. He blushed and shyly looked down knowing why she was giving him that famous 'Benson' glare.

"I was just um joking about the in law thing," Mark rubbed the back of his head and looked up.

"You better be young man," Olivia sternly said as Porter wrapped his arm around her waist.

Kat just smiled at her boyfriend who started to fidget slightly where he stood.

Nick cleared his throat and everybody turned their attention to him. "Liv, I better start heading to the precinct. Fin and Amanda—"

"I'll go with you," Olivia nodded at her partner before turning to look at Porter and Kat, "I'll see you two later."

"Actually I can't," Kat bit her lip, "I have to meet up with my group project later on today."

"Oh. Well it's alright," Olivia said a bit sadly.

"But maybe I can make it up to you on the weekend?" Kat suggested.

"Yes, I would love that."

Porter kissed the side of Olivia's head and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you tonight."

The sergeant smiled at him and pecked him on the lips before leaving with Nick.

Once her mother was out of ear shot Kat turned to look at Porter and asked, "Have you guys settle on a date yet?"

"We have been discussing it and we both think that we will have a spring wedding. It will be a small ceremony since your mother isn't really a big fan of big weddings," Dean shrugged.

"Nice," Kat nodded. "By the way don't worry about where you guys will be going for the honeymoon we will handle that."

"Are you two sure?" Porter glanced between Kat and Mark, "I could just—"

"Really," Mark said, "We will handle it."

"Well ok then."

* * *

Kat has never seen her mother this nervous until today. Porter was out of town for the weekend so Kat suggested to her mother that they should go to Coney Island since they haven't gone in a while. At first Olivia didn't want to go since she wasn't a big fan of rollercoaster but seeing the puppy eyes that Kat gave her she cave in. They had been in some of the rides and they were waiting in line for the Cyclone.

"Mom if you don't want to ride it if you don't want to," Kat said with a tint of concern in her voice as she saw her sweating a bit. It was their turn next and the teen didn't know if her mother would be able to handle the ride.

"I'm fine. It's not a big—"

The rollercoaster car came back with cheering and clapping passengers. They got off and both Bensons made their way to the seats in front of them. Kat thought that it was a good idea that she decided they should ride in the middle for her mother's sake even if the teen likes to be in the front. As they got secured and the workers were checking everyone Kat smiled reassuringly to her mother.

"It's not too late for us to leave the ride," Kat suggested, glancing at how the older woman gripped on the safe bar.

"We waited in line for over an hour. We are riding this ride," Olivia growled.

"Ok," Kat raised her hands in a surrender motion. "It was just a suggestion."

One of the ride workers gave the thumbs up to the man that was on the controls.

"Have a safe ride you guys," he said as the pushed a button and the car moved forwards. As they went up the track people were cheering.

Kat started to felt giddy and glanced to the side and saw some people standing around the parking lot. As they were almost to the peak most of the riders started to raise their hands in the air and Kat did the same thing. She looked at her mother and grinned at her.

"Raise them up mom!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Olivia stared at her daughter like if she had lost her mind. Her grip tightened on the bar that it looked like her knuckles would split the skin.

The teen just laughed and let out a 'Woo!" as they went down. Kat could hear that her mother let out a scream along with some other riders throughout the ride. She kept her hands up until the ride stopped and Kat jumped out chuckling. She turned and helped a shaky leg Olivia out of the car and followed the people out.

"Want to go again?"

"No!" Olivia growled as they walked across the parking lot to the beach.

Kat let out a laugh, "Ok. Maybe next time."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Possibly."

Olivia chuckled and pulled her daughter in a side hug as they walked down the beach. The sun was almost setting and people were either standing or sitting down to look at the view. They found a spot and they sat down.

"Today was fun," Kat said, not taking her eyes off the sun. She always love looking at sunsets whenever she could. She like how the sun looked as if it was kissing the ocean before going completely down.

"Except for that ride," frowned Olivia.

"Who would have thought that a badass detective now sergeant is scared of roller coasters of all things," the teen smirked.

"Shut up."

Kat laughed lightly as the sun went down and felt her mother hit the back of her head in a playful way.

* * *

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the priest smiled at Dean. "You may kiss the bride."

The guests cheered and applauded at the newly married couple. Kat clapped along and smiled at how happy her mother looked. The wedding ceremony was been held at a penthouse in Manhattan in fifth avenue. She felt someone poke her side and noticed the grin on Mark's face.

"What?" she asked.

"Can't wait to see their faces when we they find out where they are going after this," he said.

Hearing their small conversation, Munch place one arm on top of Kat's shoulders and ruffled Mark's hair with his other hand. He leaned in closed and said, "Don't forget Don and I helped you out."

"And we said we will repay both of you back," Kat smiled at him.

"And I said that you don't have to children," he grinned at them. "Have you heard about how Google is actually—"

"Come one guys not here," Fin threw a glare at his former partner. "Wait until they pass drinks."

Kat and Mark laughed while Munch gave Fin a look. Amanda shook her head as they all started to go to the tables. All of the detectives that work with Olivia had arrived even Munch and Cragen who had retired a while ago. Some officers were there too and Alex and Barba.

Kat knew that her mother was a bit sad that Elliot didn't arrived but that didn't surprised the teen knowing that it was a fat chance of him showing up. One of Dean's friend's who was the best man delivered a speech and then it was Kat's to say few words.

"I'm not really good at this sort of stuff," Kat nervously said as she looked around until her eyes set on her mother and Dean who were sitting at a table by themselves. "When I found out that my mom was dating Porter again I was pretty piss. In fact I wanted to punch his face when I saw him."

Some people chuckled including Porter and Olivia.

"It took me a while to start trusting him and I noticed how happy he made my mom. Sure they have their fights and what not but which couple doesn't," Kat raised her glass and the rest followed suit. She smiled at the newlyweds and said, "I hope you guys have a happy marriage and Dean you better take care of my mom because if you don't this time I will kick your ass."

He laughed along with the guest and Kat sat down again. The party went on for a while until Mark told Kat that it was time. She nodded at him and they maneuvered around the people in the dance floor until they spotted Alex dancing with Melinda.

"Alex, we have to get going now," Kat raised her voice a bit since the music was loud.

The blonde nodded in understanding. She and Melinda went to search for Olivia while Kat and Mark left the room to get the car ready.

"I already told Fin and Amaro to get Dean as well," Mark said as they went down the elevator. "Their bags are already in the trunk and I checked the traffic on my phone. We will arrive in time."

"Good," Kat nodded as they reached the first floor and stepped out of the elevator when its doors opened and headed out of the building. They waited twenty minutes before they saw Dean and Olivia walk out with Alex and Melinda behind them. Kat noticed that her mother change into a blue knee length dress.

"They are all yours guys," Melinda said with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Kat smiled back at her.

Alex turned to look at Olivia and Dean. "Have fun you two." She and Warner went back inside the building.

Mark clapped his hands together and grinned, "We have your stuff ready and if we leave now we will arrive at the airport in time. So let's go."

Dean and Olivia shared a look before getting in Mark's car. As they made their way to the airport Olivia kept asking Kat where exactly they were traveling but the teen kept quiet and kept smirking at her mother. Soon they arrived at the airport and Mark parked his car in the parking lot. They hurriedly walked from the parking lot to Terminal 1. Kat and Mark checked the flight information and noticed that the plane hasn't been delayed and it will leave at the exact time it would.

"We arrived just in time," Mark noted.

"Do you have the tickets?" Kat looked at him.

"Of course," he reached inside his tuxedo jacket and brought out an envelope. He gave it to Kat and nodded at her with an excited look on his face.

She smiled at him turned to look at her mother as she passed her the envelope. "You may now know where both of you are going."

Olivia opened the envelope and took out the two tickets. She gasped when she saw where they were going and Porter quickly took the tickets as they almost fell from her hands.

"Oh my god," Olivia said surprised as her eyes widen. "Tickets to Paris."

Dean and Olivia looked up from their tickets and stare at Kat and Mark waiting for an explanation.

"Well you always wanted to see Paris," Kat shrugged at her mother.

"It's very romantic. Perfect way to celebrate as newlyweds," Mark smiled at them.

"But how did you guys even—"

"Cragen and Munch kinda helped us with buying them," Kat explained. "They found out that Mark and I we still needed a bit more money to get both tickets so they decided to help out."

"And it's your guys wedding gift from us," Mark said.

They were interrupted when the monotone voice in the airport said that the flight to Paris was boarding already. They walked to the gate where the voice said and already saw people getting ready for the flight. Kat hugged Dean first whispering in his ear to take care of her mother while Mark hugged Olivia.

"I will," he whispered back before letting go and shaking hands with Mark.

Kat hugged her mother and heard her sniffed a bit. She pulled back and frowned in confusion when she saw the older woman's eyes water.

"Why are you sad?" The teen asked worriedly.

"They are happy tears," Olivia chuckled lightly as she wiped them away.

Kat smiled back and gestured her head to where the gate agent was standing. "You guys better go before your flight leaves."

Dean and Olivia walked towards the gate agent and waited for their turn. Kat waved goodbye when her mother looked back one more time before walking out of sight. Kat sighed heavily and felt Mark grasp her hand. She squeezed his hand and looked up at him.

"I hope they have a fun time over there."

"They will," Mark smiled gently at her, "Let's go back to the party."

As they made their way out of the airport to the parking lot Kat asked her boyfriend, "Instead of the party do you just want to go back to the apartment and spent the rest of the night there?"

Mark looked down at her and said, "Sure, I just need to pick up my pajamas and fresh clothes for tomorrow."

"Actually you will just need some fresh clothes not the pjs," Kat said continued to walk the parking lot.

"Why no pjs?" Mark frowned.

"Because I don't feel like sleeping tonight," she bit her lip. "Neither do I want to see anything on TV."

"No sleep and TV? Then what are we…oh," his eyes widen and he stopped walking forcing Kat to stop as well. He looked at her in slight surprise. "Do you mean…?

Kat nodded and smiled shyly at him, "Yeah. I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure. I know what I want and I want you…tonight."

He smiled fully at her and kissed her, ignoring the stares they were getting from people.

"I think we should continue this at the apartment," mumbled Kat.

"Good idea," he said.

Mark grabbed her hand again and started to walk a little bit faster to his car. Kat chuckled at her boyfriend but she too started to fasten her pace.

* * *

**One more chapter left (which is the Epilogue).**

**Some of you (I'm not going to mention who) have been sending me either in Tumblr or here in PM that I should do a FF when Kat was growing up (before Season 13/ before Pain). **

**I have been giving it some thought and I decided that I am going to do one but it's going to be slight different from the Pain and Hold On. Each chapter will be one shots throughout the life of Kat and Olivia and they won't be in order. Some will be sad and some will be happy. So that means that I will be working on that plus the story that I have been slightly working on. I will update weekly.**

**So in that in mind keep an eye out for those that are interested for the 'Prequel/Oneshots'. **

**Review!**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

4 years later…

"Are you ready?" Olivia looked at her four year old son as she crouched down.

Noah Porter had been adopted by Olivia and Dean a year after they were married. It was during a case when Olivia found the poor little baby and she immediately felt very protective of Noah. It wasn't until a couple of months of always been there in family court whenever the case of Noah was up. The judge asked Olivia if she wanted to be a foster mother to him. She had called Dean that day and he agreed. After a year of having Noah they finally adopted him.

"He'll be ok."

Olivia and Noah looked up at the sound of Kat's voice. The dark haired four year old grinned and ran to where Kat was standing just a couple of feet away. Olivia stood up and smiled as Kat bend down and stretched her arms as Noah hugged her. Her daughter has changed a bit not only physically but also her personality. She was stronger and even more stubborn if that was even possible but she was also compassionate and kind. Maybe that is why Kat decided to become a psychiatrist like Huang.

" Tat!" Noah wrapped his arms around Kat's neck. He still couldn't pronounce the 'K' right so he still called her 'Tat'.

The twenty three year old winced a bit at the strength of her little brother as she lifted him up so she could carry him. He let go a bit and leaned back still smiling. She smiled back and looked at her mother.

"Sorry I was a bit late but the traffic is crazy."

"What are you doing here?" Olivia walked towards them.

Kat raised an eyebrow, "You're serious? I wasn't going to miss this little guy's," the young woman winked at Noah, "first day of preschool."

Noah giggled slightly and leaned close to one of Kat's ear to whisper something. Olivia observed the two in amusement. The first time that she told Kat about Noah the sergeant was a bit nervous on how her daughter was going to react. But to her relieve Kat was excited to have a little brother. Everytime that Kat and Mark visited, Noah would always smile.

"Earth to mom! Did you hear what I just asked you?"

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a hand wave in near her face. Noah was standing beside Kat as he kept a firm grasp on the young woman's hand. The oldest Benson shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry. What did you asked?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "I asked where Porter is. Shouldn't he be here too?"

"He is working on a case. He won't be home until a couple of days."

"Bummer."

"Where is Mark?"

"My guess…still sleeping. We kinda slept late yesterday since we went to visit Joe and Ed," Kat shrugged. She felt Noah tug on her hand slightly and she looked down. She noticed the nervous look on his face and she crouched down so she could keep eye contact. "What's wrong?"

"He is nervous to enter the classroom," Olivia explained.

"You are?" Kat tilted her head slightly.

Noah nodded.

"It's ok to be kinda scared on your first day," Kat said gently. "In fact I was scared too. You can even ask mom."

Noah glanced at Olivia and the sergeant nodded. His light green eyes looked back at Kat and he leaned a bit forward to whispered to her, "What if I don't mate any fuends?"

"With that little charm of yours you are going to make lots of friends," Kat smiled at him but Noah still had a slightly sad face. "Well you can always steal their cookies whenever they aren't looking."

"Kat!" frowned Olivia.

"I'm only joking mom," she rolled her eyes. She then smirked at Noah. "Or you can be sassy to the teacher."

"Kathryn Benson!" Olivia hissed at her daughter. Kat ignored her and winked at her Noah as he smirked back. The sergeant groaned, "Don't start giving him any ideas. Why don't we just walk inside the classroom so Noah can meet the other children?"

Kat stood up and Noah grasped Olivia's hand and also Kat's. They walked towards the open door down the hallway and Kat cringed when she heard some high pitched crying. When they entered the room both Bensons saw some children cringing and some were just standing quietly. Olivia looked down when she felt two small arms wrapped around her leg. Noah was clinging to her not wanting her to go. She smiled remembering when Kat did the same thing.

"I swear these kids are getting shorter every year," mumbled Kat as she glanced around the room.

"Welcome!" a cherry voice said to Olivia and Kat. The teacher made her way towards them and shook hands with both Bensons. She smiled at them, "My name is Amelia Miller."

"I'm Olivia Benson and this is my daughter Kat," Olivia looked down and gently brush the tips of her fingers on top of the little dark haired boy. "And this is my son Noah Porter."

The red haired teacher smiled gently at Noah, "You are going to have lots of fun here, Noah."

Noah cling even more to his mother. The teacher let out a chuckle and walked to another family to greet them. Olivia tried to help him relax but nothing was helping.

" 'Ello."

A little girl with long sandy hair approached a shy Noah. Olivia smiled at the little girl who didn't take her eyes off Noah.

"Noah, say hi," Kat whispered to her little brother.

" 'Ello," mumbled Noah, still holding on Olivia.

"My name's Lily," the little girl named Lily smiled. "Want to be fuends?"

Noah slowly unwrapped his arms from his mother's leg and nodded to Lily. The girl smiled and reached out her hand to her new friend. He looked up at Olivia and the woman smiled as she bend down a bit.

"Go ahead. I'll be back later. Okay?"

He smiled at her and hugged her. "Otay," Noah kissed her cheek and let go. He grinned at Kat and did the same thing before he followed Lily to the other side of the room to talk to the other kids.

"He's going to be okay mom," Kat softly said when she noticed Olivia silently wiping away a tear.

Olivia waves goodbye to the teacher and she steps out of room but not before she glances one last time at Noah. She notices that he is chatting away happily and leaves the classroom with Kat behind her.

"At least he made a friend on the first day," Olivia said happily.

"Maybe little Lily will bring the rebellious side of Noah," Kat smirked at her mother as they walked down the hallway.

Olivia frowned at her daughter, "No she won't."

"You didn't see the little smirk on her face. I give them a week before the teacher gives you the first complain of Noah."

"He is not going to give me any trouble. He's too young."

"It runs in the family mom. Remember I was also in preschool when you got called in the office for the first time because I was giving sass to the teacher."

They exited the building and Olivia just shook her head as Kat let out a laugh.

"Did you have to remind me?"

"It's what I do," Kat shrugged as she took out her car keys and headed towards her car while Olivia walked to the brown color car that belonged to the precinct.

"I will see you this Friday along with Mark?" Olivia yelled as she opened the car door.

"Of course. I need to take Riddler out for a walk," Kat jokingly said before getting in her car.

Olivia shook her head and got in her car. She saw her daughter drive away and she sighed. She couldn't believe how much has changed these last couple of years but she wouldn't trade them for the world. Her phone vibrated and she saw that Nick had sent her a text message telling her that they need to make an appearance at the court an hour earlier. Sighing she turned on the car and made her way to the precinct.

* * *

**So this was the last chapter of this story. I will be working on the oneshots of when Kat was growing up but I won't make another story of this saga (like after season 15/16). I want to thank everyone who took their time on reading both of my stories, who reviewed, who waited patiently, followers, those who favorited, message, ect...**

**I will start posting the first oneshot sometime in the weekend. Remember you guys can request and still asks questions in Tumblr as well.**

**Hope this made it justice and if it didn't I apologize.**

**Review!**


End file.
